Adventure
by Sable Scribe
Summary: Kagome didn't really want to go to summer camp, with her cousin Taichi. Now that she's there almost everything has gone wrong! The brochure didn't say anything about digimon or meteors!
1. Meteors, Auroras and Snow, Oh my!

I don't own Digimon or InuYasha. Since I'm the only one crazy enough to do this, do you really think it would belong to me?

Beta: Bloodcherry

Thank you, dear!

Chapter 1

Starting the Adventure

Kagome sighed, she wasn't really sure if she should be at this whole Camp thing. She and her family had been working with Shinto Shrines that had been in their family for generations. Her father had gotten it into his head that it would be wise to visit them, and took his family with him. This had all started several years ago, now they were back home and she would be going to Odaiba Elementary school with Taichi Yagami, her cousin.

When she'd been invited by Taichi to come with him to summer camp, she'd been excited but so far she'd become increasingly shy. Taichi and Kari would have been the only ones she would have known and now Kari was sick! Taichi was well, he was currently taking a nap in a tree, Kagome hoped he didn't fall out.

Huffing in annoyance, Kagome decided she'd climb up to sit with him. It wasn't like she had anything else to do, or remembered any of these kids from when she lived here before. "Taichi!" Kagome called, before grabbing a nearby branch and pulling herself up.

Taichi jerked up. What? Looking around, he nearly laughed when he realized what had caught his attention. Just a branch below him was his cousin. He wondered vaguely how long it has taken her to get up here, "What are you doing?"

Kagome pouted, "I was lonely, it's not like I know anyone here but you." she replied, Kagome knew she was being a bit of a smartass, but she couldn't help it sometimes.

Taichi sighed, before reaching down to pull her up onto the same thick sturdy branch he was on. There went his nap. "Do you remember anyone?" he asked curious, it had been nearly four years since Kagome had lived in Odaiba, she'd only been eight when she'd lived in a nearby apartment.

Kagome yelped as Taichi pulled her up. She was nearly over balanced, but she managed to stop herself from falling, "Nope," Kagome grinned cheekily, but on the inside she was slightly ashamed. She knew she should remember some of the kids at the camp, they'd all lived in the same apartment complex

"'Kay, I'll point some people out, then." Taichi replied easily, before pointing out to someone. "Okay that girl in the blue hat, that's Sora Takenouchi."

Kagome's eyes followed his pointing finger to see a young girl, probably in the same grade as her cousin. She was about as tall as Taichi, maybe an inch or two shorter, from what Kagome could tell she had light red orange colored hair, and red brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, light colored blue jeans, red gloves, and a pair of black/red sneakers. She looked like she was a tomboy, but at the same time really nice, or maybe friendly was the word.

"Okay," Kagome nodded, everything was a bit fuzzy. They had moved right after the "bomb". Kagome could still remember the giant parrot and dinosaur, even though her parents had assured her that it was a dream. She could vaguely remember the red head playing soccer with Taichi? "Did she use to play soccer with you?" Kagome asked, her brows nit together trying to remember.

Taichi blinked before nodding "Yeah, she did. Still does, actually. Now, the guy with the fancy blond hair is Yamato Ishida," pointing at a blonde that was a small bit taller than himself. Kagome gave her cousin a long stare.

"What?" Taichi asked, wondering about the dull stare sent his way.

Kagome rolled her eyes before responding, "You don't have any right to talk about someone's hair, Taichi Yagami! You have an afro that's twice as big!" Taichi groaned, why did she make fun of his hair? It looked good, didn't it?

Kagome just narrowed her eyes, the blonde boy was cute with his blue eyes. Yamato was also wearing a sleeveless green shirt with a high, almost pseudo, turtle neck shirt, blue jeans, brown gloves and boots. He seemed pretty serious and thoughtful even, which was a bit different from most kids here.

"Nee, what's with the gloves, Taichi?" Kagome asked curious, Taichi was wearing gloves, and the two kids he'd pointed at had on gloves too.

"I don't know?" Taichi offered weakly, he had no idea. He wore his for when he played goalie, shaking his head he pointed to a little red head next. "That's Koushiro Izumi, but everyone calls him Izzy."

"Oh, he lived like right next to me! When we lived at Heighten View." Kagome replied, he hadn't gotten much taller though, he still had his bloody red hair and black eyes. He was also part of the "glove club", his were yellow, and he was wearing and orange button up shirt, with yellow orange shorts, and navy blue/purple shoes. He was very short, at least eight or ten inches shorter than Yamato, making him about 4'5 or 4'6, it would be nice not to be the short one for once.

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it, most of the kids who live here lived at Heighten View at the same time we did." Taichi muttered, he'd known most of the kids on the hill and below most of his life.

"Izzy is my age right? I mean, your 12, I'm eleven… so, he's my age and Sora and Yamato are your age…" Kagome replied trying to absorb all the information.

"Yep, now, that girl in the pink is Mimi Tachikawa, she's eleven to." Taichi stated, nodding with his cousin.

"Okay. Wow, that's a lot of pink…" Kagome stated, she had on a long pink dress that went below her knees, the dress had a poncho like top with pink fringe that echoed at the end, and a cowboy hat that was a few shades lighter than her dress. Brown gloves, a large light khaki bag, and white boots with two thick lines of a dark chocolate brown, one just below the joint of the ankle and one just above it.

"Yeah… ANYWAY," Taichi commented trying to remove the pinkness from his mind, "the little kid, is Takeru Takaishi he's Yamato's little brother. He's Kari's age, and in second grade."

"Aww, he's cute," Kagome commented. The boy was about 3'8 or maybe 3'10, with his golden blonde hair, the same bright blue eyes as his bother. He was wearing a hat as well, it was green with a light green line running on either side of a round blue circle at the center of his hat, while he was wearing a green hoody the sleeves were lighter like his hat, while his shorts were a dark khaki color that showed his sneakers.

"You're so weird," Taichi replied, "Oh, the kid coming up the steps is Jyou Kido." Tai related, before looking up sharply in surprise.

Kagome looked over to the long line of steps, they was a lot like the steps at one of the Higure Shrines. The boy had blue hair the same shade as his eyes, he was really tall, a head taller than Yamato at least. He had on a white sweater, a light blue button up dress shirt that was short sleeved, dark brown pants, a watch, glasses, with white/red sneakers.

"I still feel like the odd one… Hey, Tai, what is it?" Kagome asked noticing Tai was looking into the air before she looked up too. "It's snowing?" Kagome was confused, it had been really warm a few minutes ago, and now it was snowing!

"GET INSIDE!" Taichi shouted, both he and his cousin scrambled down the tree quickly. The door to the small wooden shrine house was thrown open and the children all scrambled in. Minutes turned into an hour, before the strange blizzard ended. The door was opened slowly, cautiously; they didn't want the only dry spot to become wet with snow.

Taichi looked around, "Ah, looks like it's finally over." before walking out to explore

"SNOW!" Takeru yelled happily following Taichi outside.

"Takeru, be careful!" Yamato followed, as well trying to ensure that his brother wouldn't trip or hurt himself.

"Ahh, it's really cold. Isn't it supposed to be summer time?" Sora muttered, she was shivering violently, those short sleeves weren't meant to be worn in cold weather.

"We should hurry back and find an adult! We shouldn't stay here long!" Jyou muttered, he was a worrier, and this certainly wasn't a normal occurrence. He really didn't want anyone getting a cold, but trying to convince the others would be next to impossible. They were all fascinated by the snow.

Mimi squeal in delight, before rushing out to twirl once in the snow, "I should have brought my pink snow boots!"

Kagome shuddered; didn't this girl have enough pink? "Wow, it's beautiful… I haven't seen snow like this since we lived in Hokkaido… But we didn't have that…" Kagome eyes were wide, they were all standing in about four or five inches of snow.

"You lived in Hokkaido?" Sora asked surprised, it wasn't common for people from the Northern Island to come to Honshu.

"Yeah, but look at that!" Kagome pointed up at the sky where a number of colors seemed to dance. The others could see what she was looking at, and to be honest it was beautiful.

"KOUSHIRO! GET OUT HERE!" Taichi yelled.

Mimi was practically gushing, "Wow! It's so pretty and romantic!" her hands were grasped together in front of her, very much like she was praying, eyes glittering in delight.

Izzy sighed, no reception. Nothing he had tried would get his things to work, putting away the device, he finally came outside to see what was up. And up it was, "That…that's a…"

"It's an aurora!" Sora couldn't help but to grin. She was never going to get to see something like this again. She doubted any of the others would either.

Various comments ranged from "amazing" to "I've never seen one before" came from the group standing upon a cliff, looking toward the blue sky that was acting as a background for the dancing lights.

"Something's not right, what's an aurora doing in Japan?" Izzy had been dazed like the rest of them, but he was a bit more down to earth, literally. He noticed something they hadn't, an Aurora Borealis didn't occur naturally in Japan.

"You're right…" Sora agreed, now that she had calmed down a bit.

"I really think we should get an adult." Jyou responded.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be cool if we got sick," Yamato agreed.

Kagome sighed, shivering lightly, she could agree with getting somewhere warmer. Her own electric blue tank top and gray jean shorts weren't keeping her warm in this weather, that and her awesome blue sneakers were getting soaked, and it was starting to creep through her socks, too.

"Hey, what's that?" Taichi asked, his previous mood of joy and excitement replaced with worry.

Up above them, even above the dancing lights, a large green whirlpool of fire spun and it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second. Suddenly, the center of the whirl pool lit up as if someone had hit the on switch to a light bulb, just as quickly the building light exploded. Red hot balls flung themselves down onto the earth. Each time one of them struck the ground, plumes of water and snow covered them all. "Is anyone hurt?" Sora asked worried, she'd had to duck down to keep from being hit, then again, it looked like they all had to duck and cover.

"Somehow, no," Yamato replied, helping Takeru to his feet.

"Seems like everyone is fine," Kagome replied shaking. This was getting dangerous, Taichi hadn't said anything about meteors at camp!

"Are they meteorites?" Izzy asked confused and surprised, before backing away from the hole that had appeared in front of him where one of the red balls landed. A cylindrical light appeared, while a small electronic device began to float in the light. The light source changed the farther it floated in order to form a small thing.

"What is this?" Sora asked, confusion could be plainly seen on her face as it was echoed on everyone's face.

"It's not a TV or cell phone." Izzy replied, studying the small squared device that was in the palm of his hand.

Suddenly the screen of the small device flashed green, before a large wall of water rose up above them, hundreds upon hundreds of feet above them. The wall of water separated to create a vacuum and they were pulled in. They all screamed, to them it seemed like they were falling into the sea that Joseph himself had parted, a bottom couldn't be seen. The water gave way to a wall of flickering color and the bottom was nothing but a blinding light, then everything went black.

"Kagome! Kagome… Kagome… Kagome… Kagome!" The girl felt something small nuzzling into her cheek softly as it was chanting her name again and again.

Kagome groaned, her whole body hurt, blinking she slowly sat up. Noticing that something purple was nuzzling her hip, she instinctively grabbed the thing. She was shocked to find herself holding a purple and oddly shaped creature.

"Hey! Put me down!" the purple thing squirmed, trying to wiggle out of Kagome's one handed grasp.

Kagome stared, and continued to stare for several minutes trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened. From snow, to falling red hot balls, to being sucked into a water fall, today just proved it was going to be impossibly long

It really was a thing, it reminded her of a figure eight, while its top was round, it was thinner than the bottom. There was a face upon the perfectly round bottom with small nubs running a ring at the thin point between the top and the face.

"What are you?" the girl blinked.

"I'm a Digimon! And you're a human! My human, Kagome!" Moonmon replied cheerfully.

"Ah, what is a digimon?" Kagome replied, her blue eyes blinking in surprise.

"Oh, A Digital Monster!"

"Okay." Kagome replied, generally she took things at face value, but what do you do when a purple blob tells you it's a monster? Or when it's rather apparent you're not in Japan anymore, without your little red slippers?

Taking a deep breath, she got up wincing a bit as she did so; her shoulders and back hurt she must have landed pretty hard. The purple thing bounced off when Kagome was finally able to properly sit up.

"Ah, where are the others?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh, the other humans? I'm not really sure. Let's go find them!" Moonmon responded bouncing happily.

The two of them walked through the forest, it was odd, the flora was large and oddly colored, most plants were not completely red or purple, or rainbow colored.

Kagome gave a cry at the low buzzing, she ducked before looking up, a very large and very red beetle was flying around and it looked peeved. Suddenly it screamed, it sounded like a dinosaur was about to come chomp on her, or like she was watching the Jurassic park rerun.

"Whaa… what is that?" Kagome asked her eyes wide in surprise.

"Ohh, that's Kuwagamon. He get's cranky really, really fast. Let's hurry, I don't want to run into him at all!" Moonmon cried out shuddering.

"Ah, I'll take your word for it." Kagome replied.

"Ohh, he left, I wonder why?" Moonmon twitched, her Kagome was really long legged, were all humans like that?

Kagome sighed, "Moonmon, do you want me to carry you?" and she was rather stunned when the little purple water drop blushed. How was that even possible? Her skin was PURPLE, and she blushed pink!

Moonmon didn't get a chance to answer; suddenly she was swept away into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! Why are you going so fast?" Moonmon asked, this wasn't a very steady run at all!

"I know that scream, that's Jyou!"

"Jyou? What is a Jyou?" Moonmon asked highly confused.

"Jyou is one of the Humans that came to this world, I guess; he had one of these dohickies." Kagome said holding up the small blue digital item.

Moonmon blinked in surprise, she recognized that thing, she used to play with it; then it left and brought back her Kagome.

Kagome blinked in surprise, they were all here. "Taichi!" Kagome cried in relief. Not only him but the others that had picked up the techno dohickies were there, except the pink one.

Taichi also looked relieved but for a very different reason, he didn't think "I lost my baby cousin in the digital world" would work as an excuse. In fact, he was rather certain he would die if he didn't come back with Kagome.

Jyou still looked rather horrified, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS?"

Moonmon, and the little digimon on Joe's shoulder jumped down, with their friends. "We are… Digital Monsters!"

"Digital Monsters?" Taichi asked.

That's when the introductions started, and Kagome had to admit that things were going to get interesting. That and some of them were super cute.

"I'm Koromon." A little pink one responded, he was basically a round bouncing head with really long, thin ears. His red eyes easily took up half his face, the other half was made up of mouth, with rows of sharp little teeth.

"I'm Tsunomon… desu," Another walking, err…bouncing head responded, this one was orange with a freaking huge horn sticking out of his head, he was really cute with his orange red eyes and cat-like mouth.

"I'm Pyocomon!" She was pink too, with a flowering top, big green eyes and root like legs.

"Call me, Motimon." Kagome almost laughed loudly as she looked over this creature's appearance. He looked like one of those sheet ghosts that people often made for an easy Halloween costume, except he was pink, had brown claws and big glossy brown eyes.

"Name's Pukamon! Wahh!" This was obviously a water type digimon, its body vaguely resembled a seal, while its face was similar to a dragon. There was a little flame red thing sticking up on its forehead like hair. It was gray all over with a white belly, and big blue eyes.

"I'm… Tokomon!" This was just a round ball with small feet, black eyes and large ears… it was strange to say the least.

"Moonmon!" She replied a big smile upon her face. Bouncing lightly, such a strange thing with its round oblong shape and purple color and black eyes was sorta scary to look at.

All the children looked at each other before Taichi finally spoke up to introduce everyone.

"Nee, aren't we missing the pink one… I think her name is Mini?" Kagome asked, blushing when a number of heads turned to look toward her. "What?" she asked defensively, her hands flying up as if to defend herself.

"Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa." Sora frowned, that wasn't a very nice thing to say, but then again she didn't remember Kagome from school.

"Ai, Kagome, you just moved into this area, right?" Izzy asked.

"Ah, I used to live in Odaiba. Then my family moved, we lived right next to you, Izzy." Kagome replied, it was a little depressing. Everyone else knew one another, she was the odd one out here.

Izzy blinked before nodding, he could remember that. He'd nearly forgotten the dark haired girl who'd lived next to him at Heighten View.

"Oh, that fifth grader!" Jyou replied, he knew most of them.

Suddenly a very high pitched terrified scream rang through the air, rapidly the whole group ran towards the cry. Just as quickly as they found the Pink one, er… Mimi, they found her running toward them with Kuwagamon right on her tail.

The giant red beetle immediately dove low, forcing all the human children to duck. They continued running hoping to get out of sight, but no, no matter how fast they ran the red beast was once again diving upon them.

Jyou gaped at them, "What's with that thing?" seconds later they were all showered with debris and small branches, some larger than others from the beetles knife sharp pincers after he'd gone through the tree tops. "What's with this place?" Jyou continued, he sounded slight hysterical.

Pyocomon cried, "He's coming back!"

"Who does he think he's messing with?" Taichi growled angry and afraid.

"Taichi, don't!" Sora cried as she helped Mimi back onto her feet.

"We don't have any way to defend ourselves! We need to run." Yamato responded, his voice tense, his body completely ready to run.

"We need to run, Taichi." Kagome commented calmly, but the terror in her eyes surprised her cousin.

Taichi groaned, before everyone was once again on their feet running forward, trying to get away from the super pissed off beetle.

Kagome could feel her heart hammering away at her chest, it was beginning to become rather painful and she wasn't sure she could continue. They stopped for a few moments, they could all see the lack of solid ground to walk upon, but it was Taichi he moved forward to see if there was a way down.

"No good, we can't go this way." Taichi frowned looking down over the cliff, before turning back toward the group.

Just as Taichi was coming back toward the group, Kuwagamon once again swooped down. Little Koromon cried out in distress as he bounced toward him. Taichi continued to near them and before they knew it, Koromon had jumped over his shoulder releasing a mass of pink bubbles, both the bubbles and Koromon glanced off the top of Kuwagamon's shell covered head.

Taichi shouted, "Koromon!" turning back toward the small creature.

Kuwagamon, not impressed with the attack, continued on toward the rest of the group huddled beyond the two. Suddenly, all the Digimon's attacked masses of bubbles; they crashed and popped against the open arm muscles and the shell covering its body. The only thing the bubbles seemed to do was misdirect the monstrous beetle which forced it to fly over the ducking children's heads into the foliage behind.

"Moonmon!" Kagome cried, rather upset. She was so tiny, Kagome almost cried as she ran to the small little purple creature she'd come to like... Too tiny to fight something the size of Kuwagamon. She wasn't the only one though, all the others were scattered around like ragdolls. Gathering the small creature into her arms she frowned, noticing the others were doing the same with their partners.

"Idiot! Why would you do that?" Taichi asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Because I have to protect you, Taichi" Koromon sniffled.

Sora sniffled, more upset than she thought she could be "Pyocomon…" She cradled the small radish shaped Digimon in her lap.

"Tanemon, are you alright?" Mimi asked gently, she and Tanemon had been running from Kuwagamon for a while, and now she was hurt and there wasn't much she could do.

"Why did you… why?" Izzy asked, holding the pink creature up.

Takeru looked frantic and just continued to call Tokomon's name over and over again, while Yamato spoke, "Get your act together, Tsunomon."

Jyou frowned, he felt guilty now. He'd run screaming from the small creature who smiled so much, "Pukamon…" He felt horrible.

Kagome twitched, she could hear the fluttering of wings, but it had crashed… hadn't it hurt itself?

Suddenly, the tree which Kuwagamon had slammed into, broke through and literally went flying on either side of the bug as it stood and began to make its way toward the group. Kuwagamon clacked his pinchers together, it sounded a lot like two knives coming together to strike each other over and over again.

Kagome gasped in terror, before picking up Moonmon rushing forward away from the Digimon. She could see the others running ahead as well, they were really trapped between a really, really long jump into the ocean, or being used as a sharpener for an overgrown bug!

"I can't believe that thing is still alive…" Taichi muttered next to her, disbelief was plain to see upon his face. His body was tensed, read to run at any given moment, and it seemed he wasn't the only one.

"I'll handle this," Koromon stated staring up at Taichi's face before trying to turn around. Taichi on the other hand looked startled, "We all have to fight! We have to!" Koromon stated, determined to protect his new friend.

"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked partly worried, partly confused look on his face.

Motimon agreed, "He's right! That's what we're here to do," before starting to wiggle in Izzy's hands trying to get down to defend and attack.

"I'm going!" Pyocomon responded, promptly turning to try to get out of Sora's hands.

"You can't! Even all of you guys together can't beat him!" Sora replied, her voice hitched; she didn't like the idea of Pyocomon getting hurt!

Tsunomon started to squirm, his face scrunched up in his effort to get away, "But we have to!" Yamato was a bit shocked, "Hey!" It was a surprising what a struggle the little creature put up.

Tokomon jumped, "Me too!" He cried, nearly pulling Takeru with him as he tried to fight.

Pukamon was literally flapping his fins as if he could fly, while Tanemon and Mimi seemed to have an understanding, Tanemon wasn't struggling at all.

"Moonmon…" Kagome frowned, she was small her face was big like Koromon but she was still so small. "We gotta do what we gotta do." She responded easily, a cheeky smile on her face.

Finally the Digimon broke free from their partners, it was almost perfectly timed, they made a line in front of the children as Kuwagamon continued to loom closer and closer. His large pincers clicking together menacingly, step after step.

Kagome could hear the others; they, like herself, couldn't help but to scream for them to return. She was terrified, what could she do to help Moonmon? The small digital devices that had been used to bring the eight children to the digital world, suddenly reacted at the emotions felt for the Digimon. Just as the digivice's screens began to shine like stars, the sky opened up once more, this time it was like a black hole with eight rainbow colored lights twirling around it. Each light covered and surrounded a Digimon, much like they had walked into a rainbow.

"Wah… what's happening?" Kagome asked, more than a little worried.

"No telling." Yamato muttered, looking just as unsure as Kagome felt.

Koromon smiled as he began to spin lightly "Koromon digi-volve to Agumon!" Just as suddenly a blinding light seemed to flash, instead of a pink smiling head, a small dinosaur appeared in his place, it was orange in color with bright green eyes.

"Wow…" Taichi was wide eyed as the rest of the kids, he couldn't believe this was happening!

Pyocomon was next, "Pyocomon digi-volve to Piyomon!" Pyocomon hadn't lost her pink in the evolution, but was now a bird instead of a plant. Her beak was orange as were her feet, all her feathers were pink save the tips on the ends of her wings, tail feathers and the top of her head. She also had a long feather sticking up on her forehead that was a bit like a candy cane, it was a swirl of pink and blue.

"That's amazing…" Sora commented, she was slack jawed.

"Motimon digi-volve to Tentomon!" Motimon was no longer pink, nor was he sheet like. He was much taller and now took on the shape of a beetle. He was red like a ladybug, with dark gray spikes running along his back in a similar dotted pattern. He had large cloudy green eyes and, strangely enough, orange antenna.

"Prodigious." Izzy looked more than a little curious.

"Moonmon digi-volve to Lunamon!" It was a surprising change, the purple figure eight changed into a large rabbit. She seemed to have two sets of ears, a set of fat ones pointing toward the ground on either side of her head and another set toward the top of her head pointing upwards, while she seemed to have a single large piece of hair stuck up like a giant curl. All the tips of ears and hair were purple, her ears seemed to have a crescent moon print on them. She had large paws, while her feet seemed to be nonexistent, instead a sheet like rippling occurred when she moved. She was a white crème color all over, even the color of her eyes hand changed from black to red. There were crescent moons on the back of her paws, at the base of her neck, and on her stomach, with an especially thin one upon her forehead. Across her chest were two pink ribbons that were held together by a metal crescent moon.

Kagome's eyes went wide, what the heck were with these transformations? Would they go back…?

Tsunomon stilled almost completely before he to cried out, "Tsunomon digi-volve to Gabumon!" His voice had change completely, becoming huskier as he grew in height. He was something between a dog and a lizard. A pelt of blue tiger stripes was thrown over him running down his back and over his face, a long ten inch horn poked though the pelt, while purple claws were at the paws of it. His skin, on the other hand, was yellow with a large blue spot on his stomach with what seemed like either a purple symbol, or maybe it was writing?

Yamato just couldn't respond, the only thing that showed he was extremely affected was the sharp intake of breath after the change.

Tokomon beamed its catlike smile, "Tokomon digi-volve to Patamon!" This evolution of change really wasn't that impressive, the coat of the creature changed. Its back was now an orange color, while his stomach was a crème tan color with his feet being black. He sort of resembled a pig, save the fact that he had large bat wings for ears, these were also orange as was most of his face just above his nose, while his eyes were blue.

Takeru was extremely surprised; who would have thought that his new friend could change like that?

It was official, when "Pukamon digi-volved to Gomamon," he really turned into a sea like creature. Instead of having a lizard or dragon like face, it had become more rounded, almost human like, with his bright red mohawk, and he was now completely white with purple lines, on the back of his flippers, above and below his bright green eyes, with more purplely spots on his back. He now had long, extremely thin ears that vaguely reminded her of waves, the tips happened to be purple too.

Jyou was openly gaping in his surprise, but then again, the shock and awe seemed to be a running theme on all their faces.

When Tanemon continued her evolution, it was, honestly, about the only one that really made sense. She went from a plant to, well... a bigger plant..."Tanemon digi-volve to Palmon!" She was completely green, about the same size as the others, her legs were root like while her arms were like leaves with long nails that were green at the base and gradually turned purple. Her eyes were large and slightly alien-like with their glossy green tear shape.

"What happened?" Taichi asked extremely confused.

While Taichi was asking questions, the evolved Digimon tried to tackle Kuwagamon, just to be thrown back seconds later when the large bug swung his arm their way. The Digimon that were thrown back rolled or bounced and, in some cases, managed to stop themselves by flying.

"That was nothing! Let's go!" Agumon seemed to growl out.

Kuwagamon had a different idea, his large wings began to beat violently and he slowly began to lift off the ground. Palmon would put a stop to that, "Poison Ivy," those long green purple nails of hers suddenly elongated to wrap around the Kuwagamon's feet. Patamon flew high into the air, before releasing a large amount of air, "Air Shot!" it must have hit Kuwagamon pretty hard because his head snapped downward faster than Kagome was sure he could move… even flying! Tentomon was in the air seconds later, hitting him with "Petite Thunder" which was really more like red and white lightening striking Kuwagamon.

Just as Kuwagamon had landed once again on the ground, Gomamon and Lunamon rolled forward knocking his feet out from under him, forcing the giant beetle to his knees. Then Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon all attacked together each using a different flame, Agumon's "Baby Flames" were a large firey ball hitting Kuwagamon in the head. Gabumon followed seconds later with "Petite Fire" which was blue in color, Biyomon finished the combo with "Magical Fire," which was a spiral of lime green fire (and if Kagome was honest with herself, that shade of lime green fire was much scarier than blue or red fire.) Once the three fires combined atop Kuwagamon's head, it stayed lighted until they all reared back and hit him again with their attacks all at the same time. This time, his chest seemed to light up like a bon-fire. Kuwagamon appeared to be fighting the attacks as his body stayed tense leaning backwards, before his body went completely lax and fell backwards in to the trees behind him.

"They did it?" Taichi asked, his mouth and well... everyone's mouth was pretty much a little agape at this point in stunned silence. At least until the Digimon started running back to their partners cheering as they went, Taichi ran forward to meet Agumon. The other continued onward toward their own partners, Kagome was just relieved. "Good job, Moonmon!" The rabbit Digimon smiled pleased and nearly purred when Kagome began to rub at the edges of her ears, it felt soooo goood! The other reactions were varied and just as gleeful, at least to her eyes.

Mimi had bent down to bring Palmon into a hug, while Takeru was nuzzling Patamon. Yamato looked entirely unsure of what he was suppose to do, Sora was just as happy as the rest of them bouncing Biyomom's arms er... wings up and down with a smile on her face.

Kagome could only smile, but it slowly slipped from her face as she saw a pair of bright red pinches begin to rise up from the forest, "TAICHI!" the others looked toward her, her scream had been high and slightly screechy. As they followed her eyes they could see that Kuwagamon was once again standing. Taichi and Agumon ran back toward the group, when they were about a meter infront of them they turned. They all watched as Kuwagamon suddenly seemed to pitch forward as if to attack with his pinchers, before tipping farther than he probably intended. An ominous cracking seemed to move through the air. Seconds later, the land began to give way beneath them. They could only scream as they hurdled down toward the river below.

An. Oh yeash, Cliffie! I think this is the first chapter I've written with a cliffie. But, here ya go! I have one P.O.T/Inu, and a Magical Knight's Rayearth/Inu to finish, then I'll be updating Right to Rule and Rebirth next!


	2. Evolution, A Show of Love!

I don't own Digimon or Inu Yasha they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Rumiko Takahashi.

Beta: Romantic Princess

Thank you, my dear!

I would also like to ask everyone to check out my Profile (Tell me what you want to see there!) and some of my other stories~!

**AN: I want to let everyone know that until school lets out again, I shall be putting some of my stories on Hiatus. I'm giving everyone the ability to vote on what stories they want to have finished first. For more information or to vote please see my profile.**

Chapter 2

Kagome clung to the small bunny like digimon, her face was pink and she was utterly terrified. She didn't want to die, forcing her eyes open a moment of pure adrenalin and delight seemed to run through her heart and veins. This place, this digital world was beautiful and more than a little amazing…. she could see mountains and the ocean… as they neared the water Kagome could feel tears well up in her eyes, blinking she yelped when she hit something bouncy and sorta soft.

Blinking she had a few seconds to get oriented before a small blonde landed on her stomach knocking Kagome completely on her back, surprisingly it didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have. Then again whatever they were on had dipped quickly when she'd landed, then a second time when Takeru landed on her.

"Takeru!"

Kagome blinked, completely disoriented by the weight of two digimon and a little boy. Looking up she found herself looking into two pairs of worried blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes. "Owww?"

Taichi broke into laughter, at his cousins belated, complaint of pain then again she looked as confused as to what had happened.

"Tai… cut it out, Takeru get off her." Yamato frowned, a worried expression on his face, before helping the younger boy move off her.

Kagome's eyes went wide, "Wave."

Yamato frowned, before he followed her eyes, "OI! Look!" The rest of them members of the group turned to see what he was talking about, they were all just as surprised.

When the cliffs had fallen into the water behind them, it began to make a tidal wave and it seemed like it was just getting larger and larger. The fish raft, followed the shouted commands of Gomamon, their speed seemed to double but it wouldn't be fast enough to outpace the mass of water. It was beginning to feel like rain because the top of the wave was now climbing over their heads and the water was raining down upon them. Just as quickly they seemed to be yanked up on top of the wave, just as quickly they were washed over one of the banks of the river.

Kagome blinked as she lay on her side, she could hear the others talking but at the same time she really couldn't force herself to concentrate on what they were talking about. It was so odd and bizarre and she could honestly say she was far from happy with what had happened. She didn't mind meeting Moonmon…. well no she was Lunamon now, but anyway she didn't mind meeting a digimon, and she liked it here.

Sighing she turned back toward the others, listening and watching… Jyou was so odd he made mountains out of molehills, everything became so much more complicated when he started talking.

"What now? Just standing here isn't going to help matters." Yamato frowned, his arms crossed as his cool blue eyes seemed to cut across everyone.

Jyou huffed, he knew that the others would probably ignore him but he had to at least try to get his point across, "We should try to go back, the adults are probably looking for us."

The other turned to look back from where they had come from, it was obvious that there were miles away and below from where they had landed in the digital world. "We're too far away." Sora finally spoke as she and the other continued to stare at the distance between them, and their landing spot.

"It doesn't look like it would be easy to get back up that cliff either," Yamato commented calmly dismissing the idea.

"Not only that but there is no guarantee that if we go back to where we landed we could find a way back to camp." Kagome finally spoke up, a frown on her face. When the others turned back to look at her she wanted to twitch so badly.

Jyou frowned, "Then what should we do? Or where do we go?"

Kagome sighed, before glancing at the others at least she wasn't the only one annoyed by Jyou's constant questions and worries. Taichi, Sora and Yamato looked as annoyed and frustrated as she felt.

"Does that really matter?" Yamato asked, his tone dismissive.

Jyou scowled, "We should go back!"

"Well… we could probably find some clues if we went back." Sora finally spoke up, it was obvious she'd been thinking about the problems at hand.

"IIE!" Mimi finally yelled, her face was red, and she seemed extremely unhappy with the thought of going back toward the camp area. "There are still monsters right? What if we run into them or something like that!"

Palmon smiled, "There are a lot of digimon in this area."

The talk seemed to pause as they each thought about what Palmon had said, it was unnervingly quiet. They all looked toward the other, each had a searching look on their faces. The digimon on the other hand didn't really understand what was going on, they didn't understand the conflict between the children.

"I don't think we should go back… I don't want anyone to be put in danger." Yamato frowned, his arms crossed a worried expression on his face.

"Hmmm… this is called File Island right?" Sora asked, curious.

"Is this really even an island?" Izzy replied, an interested look on his face, he was always ready to get more information of knowledge it was just something that he enjoyed.

"What if it's like Japan? Is there a mainland?" Kagome asked, she'd picked Lunamon up and had begun to cuddle and squeeze her much like a stuffed bunny. Not that Lunamon minded, Kagome was extremely warm and she made Lunamon feel loved and happy.

"That's plausible." Izzy replied, looking at Kagome with a small smile.

"Whatever! We're not getting anywhere just standing around here, and since we've pretty much decided not to go back toward that cliff, I'm going this way!" Taichi grinned before he began to march.

"Oi… where do you think you're going?" Yamato asked, a slightly bewildered expression on his face.

Taichi grinned, amused "I saw an Ocean earlier."

"The Ocean?" Kagome asked, before she glanced at Yamato who was returning her surprised look.

"Yeah! So let's go!" Taichi grinned before he began to hop across a number of stones that would allow him onto the other side of the river. It was wide and clear of debris and most of the bushes and such had been removed by the wave.

"So should we go?" Yamato finally asked.

"Yeah." Kagome and Sora chimed in at the same time, they both paused before looking at the other. They could only smile slightly at the other, neither of them had been expecting to reply in tandem.

O

Yamato glanced at the girl, just ahead of him she was still clutching her digimon like a shield all the while chatting away with Takeru and Patamon. It was odd and he wasn't sure how to feel about it, Taichi knew her, knew her very well from the way the reacted with each other.

He sighed, sometime he wished he could talk to Takeru with such ease but every time he tried something seemed to go wrong, such as the fact that while his little brother was visiting him at camp… they were now in a completely new world. The others continued to talk to each other and he really only listened while watching the world around him.

It was odd… Yamato wasn't really sure what a jungle looked like from the forest floor but he felt like this was what it would be similar to, but at the same time it was a lot like his grandmother's home; She lived up in the mountains much like camp and this really reminded him of her home.

"Nn, I smell the ocean." Gabumon's voice sounded beside him, before Gomamon began to shout about seeing the ocean. They all seemed extremely excited, and Yamato had to wonder how many of them hadn't actually gone to see the Ocean… they lived in Tokyo so it wasn't like it was that far away.

Just as quickly, they were all looking up in confusion as close as they were to the beach all of them could hear the shrill ringing of what sounded like telephones going off. They were all so surprised everyone rushed forward to see what exactly was, when the landed on the beach they could plainly see a long row of telephone booths. But it was the one closest to the estuary opening, which was ringing off the hook like crazy.

"It stopped ringing." Taichi frowned, as he looked inside the open telephone booth.

Izzy frowned, "That should be impossible."

"But there exactly like the ones we have at home." Yamato stated.

"Ahh, we have one like this right down the street from my home." Mimi replied.

"Soo we must still be in Japan!" Jyou stated.

Yamato watched as each face changed and his eyes rose when Kagome stared at Jyou like he'd just gone crazy.

Kagome's cheeks puffed up, "There is no way we are still in Japan! Last time I checked there weren't any telephone booths like this on the beaches! Not only that… there aren't any digimon in Japan," She had a look on her face daring the older boy to argue with her, and everyone could see the boy visibly deflate.

Taichi just rolled his eyes, "Koushiro… gimme Ten yen."

"What for Taichi?" Izzy asked in response.

"I'm going to use the phone." Taichi grinned.

Izzy nodded, "Ah, here… I don't have yen I carry a phone card." The smaller boy replied before handing him the card

And just like that everyone was trying to use the phone, Yamato couldn't help but follow his little brother. Dialing the number, Yamato sighed he was a little nervous talking to his Mother… he really hadn't had a lot of contact with her since the divorce. It was especially hard considering he was mad at both his parents for separating him from his baby brother.

Yamato blinked at the phone in confusion, the phone had rang just like the phones of Tokyo but they had never said something like "This number is no longer in use, it won't matter if you dial again."

"What's wrong onii-chan? Where did you call to?" Takeru asked, a small frown on his face.

Yamato knew he had a troubled expression on his face, "I called home." Looking over the others he could see that, no one had any success in calling home.

Then again… looking over at Kagome… she hadn't even tried. The younger girl was just sitting on the sand with a sad expression on her face, Yamato watched as Takeru walked up to the girl and he couldn't help but follow.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Takeru asked, before sitting down next to the older girl.

Kagome sighed, "I don't think my dad would care if I was missing or not." It was left unsaid that she didn't think it had been worth it to call, or that her dad would have cared if she had of called.

"Aww. I bet he would miss you more than you think… I would." Takeru grinned at her, before sighing he was really tired… and he was hungry.

Yamato watched, slightly surprised… but then again Takeru had always been more social able than he had been. He was even more surprised when she squealed about how cute his little brother was and promptly pulled the younger boy into a warm large hug.

Takeru laughed, happily returning the hug, his mom and dad didn't hug him like he could make the world go right. But for whatever reason Kagome, did and it was new and different and he liked it.

"Let's go this is pointless… none of the telephones are helping." Taichi stated, he was ready to be on the move again.

"Taichi, we need to take a break. The others are tired… and more than likely hungry!" Yamato sighed, why was he the voice of reason.

Taichi frowned, staring at his friend he really hated it when Yamato was right that and he could tell the younger kids were going to have a hard time keeping up. Both Takeru and Kagome were hunkered down together, Mimi wasn't far from them… all three of them looked exhausted.

"I have to admit, I'm getting hungry." Izzy replied, he was pretty tired too… and this would give him a little more time to work with his computer to try to get it working.

"Does anyone have any food?" Sora finally asked, Izzy wasn't the only one who was hungry. "The only thing that I have… oh…. it's that thing that fell out of the sky." Sora frowned, she wasn't really sure

"Ah… I'd forgotten about that thing." Taichi frowned, as he found his attached to one of his belt loops

"Ah, Mine is on my bag…" Mimi stared at the device.

Takeru grinned, "I got one to!"

Yamato closed his eyes, "It seems like everyone got one…"

"Maybe it's what let us into this place." Kagome muttered out rather loudly, looking at the little thing in her hand. The wave that had sucked them in would have been big enough to suck the whole camp in… but only the eight of them had been pulled here.

"How do you figure that Kagome?" Izzy asked, curious.

"The way we got here, anyone could have fallen in… but they didn't so that means there was something special about those of us here." Kagome reasoned.

"Then I wonder what they are?" Izzy replied, poking at the small device before his stomach began to growl hungrily. "Though I suppose we could worry about that later, we really should eat." There was a small pink of embarrassment on his face.

Sora frowned, "I only have my emergency kit, band-aids, antiseptic and some thread and needles." The girl frowned they really wouldn't be much help considering they weren't food.

"All I have with me are my electronic, my computer, digital camera and cell phone…" Izzy sighed a slightly disappointed look on his face, "There worthless now, but I thought I had charged the batteries."

Taichi rolled his eyes, "That's what you get for bringing that thing to camp." He was bent down next to him before a small tennis ball smacked him in the forehead knocking him backwards. "OI! What was that for Kagome?"

Kagome grinned, "Be nice, if Izzy can get an energy source here we might be able to make a map or even see if they have something similar to the internet at home."

Yamato and Sora shared an amused look between the two of them, they weren't sure how the two knew each other but it was defiantly fun to watch.

Izzy laughed softly, "What about you Taichi?"

Taiichi sighed, throwing the tennis ball back toward Kagome her could only watch with slight annoyance when she caught it and put it back in her bag. "I only have my Pocket Telescope…"

"Hmm, I didn't bring any food either." Yamato frowned, looking over the others.

Takeru grinned up at his brother, "I did!"

Mimi squealed, "CANDY! It looks so good. Ah… you're not from our kids club…" Mimi looked toward Kagome, "But then again neither are you."

"Un, its summer vacation so, I was visiting my brother. Right, Yamato?" Takeru grinned.

"Uhh, yeah." Yamato looked a little embarrassed.

Mimi looked over to Kagome, "What about you?"

"Ah, my parents wanted all the kids out of the house… we just moved back to Odaiba last week, my younger siblings were sent to Auntie Yuuko and Uncle Susumu's house because Hikari is sick like they are…. Sango has soccer camp and Kikyo had music camp… I was the only one who didn't have anything to do so they sent me to spend time with Taichi."

"Wow you have a really big family Kagome!" Takeru looked amazed.

"Heehee, yeah I do… two older sisters, two younger brothers and a little sister… I'm the third of six." Kagome grinned, sticking her tongue…

"So you're Tai's younger cousin." Yamato wondered out loud, that explained a lot like why he wouldn't put up to much resistance when she got onto him. Tai had a soft spot for his little sister so it wasn't too surprising that he had one for a younger cousin.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled.

"Ah, Mimi what did you bring… I mean you're back is huge!" Sora finally asked, she'd been listening to two different conversations both of which were getting off subject.

"Oh! There's solid fuel, swiss army knife, compass, flashlight, and that's it." Mimi smiled.

"You're pretty prepared." Yamato stared surprised that she would have those kind of things, then again all of them except Jyou was staring at Mimi as if totally stunned.

"I was coming camping, so I bored my papa's gear." Mimi smiled happily.

"Can you use it all?" Tai asked.

"Ahh, no, not all of it." Mimi pouted, looking at all the time.

"Normal kids don't bring all that." Taichi started.

"But it might be useful from here on out," Yamato finished.

Sora frowned, pulling her knees up to her chest, "True, we really don't know what to expect from here on out. Ah, Kagome what about you?"

Kagome blinked, "Oh… I forgot I grabbed my pack." All eyes narrowed on the dark haired girl, before she began to take things out of her bag, "Well I have my art stuff like my sketch pads and my coal and pencils. I brought my dad's extendable fishing rod… he doesn't really use it, one of those really big boxes of match, some flint that must be from dad… hmm, oh yeah towels… my swimsuit ahhh….oh..." Kagome blinked, "Oh... bentos, we can share… it would probably be better to eat those first or they'll go bad. My tennis balls… chopsticks… some dried food… and I think that's it."

"That bag is never ending." Yamato, just gapped it looked like a large bag but she just kept pulling things out of it.

"Some of that's going to be really useful like the fishing rod… the matches to…" Taichi grinned, he knew Kagome usually didn't pack her bag and his aunt Kun loon was known to make impossible things happen as far as packing was concerned.

"Ah… Kagome who made the Bentos?" Sora asked curious… that looked like a lot of food enough for several adults.

"Oh, Mama and I did… I help her with cooking a lot because my other sisters burn everything… even water." At that comment Kagome looked mildly horrified at the thought of burnt water, "There were supposed to be for the instructors because they let me come… but I think we're going to need them more."

Sora grinned, "That's useful, and so you know how to cook?"

Kagome nodded, "I have to… with so many people in our house hold if someone doesn't help Mama she would be all worn out… and with Rin being sick all the time it can't really be helped."

Sora nodded, it was only her mom and herself so she never really had to worry about things like that. Sure she had to clean up her room by hers self and help at the flower shop sometimes she never had to deal with anything like that.

"Hey, is Jyou still talking on the phone?" Taichi asked looking for the older boy.

Both girls stop speaking to look toward the phones, sure enough the boy was still there still trying.

"He's really persistant… hey! He has the emergency supplies!" Taichi stared surprised.

All eyes narrowed on the boy who seemed completely oblivious, but that seemed to be the things about Jyou he would become so focused on one certain thing he would miss out on the other problems.

"Oi! Jyou you have the emergency supplies!" Taichi shouted at the boy.

Jyou turned around and stared at them before yelling back, "Why do I have to carry it?"

"But that bag!"

"Bag? Oh yeah, Mimi was supposed to carry it." Jyou frowned.

"You were supposed to carry it." Palmon stated.

"Me?" Mimi blinked surprised.

Jyou frowned, before finally walking away from the phone booths to speak with Mimi, "You were supposed to be in charge of the rations. You need to keep better tabs on it you know!"

Mimi looked surprised, then mildly upset, "But it's so heavy!"

"Hey, hey stop yelling Jyou. It's just a good thing that we have extra food." Taichi grinned, looking back at his cousin he wasn't the least bit surprised that she'd started up wrapping the bentos. Before popping them open, almost all of them were drooling at the food grilled shrimp, and chicken laid with stir fried rice, while in some of the smaller compartments there were steamed vegetables and some tofu with negimiso, there was also raw carrots and celery with some dipping sauce, even some small sweets were in every box… it was pretty obvious that Aunt Kun-Loon went a little crazy.

"Wow… Mama went a little wild…" Kagome blinked, opening another box she sweatdropped at seeing several different types of Sushi as well.

"Just a little?" Tai gapped, "This will feed everyone, even the digimon."

"You don't have to feed us, we can find our own." Gabumon smiled.

"Non-sense… we don't have time eat, besides when do you think you'll get to try human food again." Kagome grinned, she was now handing out chopsticks.

A silence seemed to settle over the group as they and several of the digimon began to chow down, the silence was eventually broken when Lunamon finally got a hold of the something that tasted yummy to her.

"Ahh, Kagome what are these?" Moonmon was one of three digimon who'd agreed to eat with them. The others said they would find something for themselves, Patamon had agreed and Agumon was chowing down happily.

Kagome looked, at the digimon fingers, she was pointing between to different areas, "Well, the orange and green are carrots and celery there a type of vegetable from our home, the other is rice… why do you like them?"

Lunamon grinned, "They taste the best!"

Kagome giggled, before full blown laughter broke out… "You're just like a bunny!"

Several of the children snickered or laughed, "Is that a bad thing Kagome?" Lunamon pouted.

"Ah, you just remind me of a story my granny tells me… it's not bad at all..." Kagome hugged Lunamon before falling back onto the sand... "Gah… I'm so full"

"Thanks for feeding us, Kagome… it was really yummy… you cook better than mom," Takeru grinned, the food was great.

"Better not let mom hear that Takeru, but it was very good thanks Kagome," Yamato smiled, in agreement.

"I'm glad you all liked it." Kagome grinned happily, she was always happy when people complemented her food.

Just as conversation was about to start up once again, Piyomon stood and promptly began to glare. "What is it Piyomon?" Sora asked.

"Something is coming." The bird like digimon responded, before the other digimon began to get up with their own concerns.

Several feet away a large geyser of water seemed to erupt from the ground, it then began to do something that shouldn't happen it began to move. It was fast and seemingly ruthless as if ran through the line of phone booths, each one launching high into the air. All of them, human and digimon alike quickly got up leaving there things behind as they ran. And just as quickly as the geyser of water appeared it stopped, and with it they stopped running only to turn around and seeing the carnage at the phone booths returned to the ground.

As the last few booths fell sending glass and metal flying around into the air, a mountain covered in shifting sand began to life, as the mountain got higher something began to spin around its top sending sand away leaving a large shell to continue to raise out of the sands.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon frowned, "This area must be his domain!"

The conch shell thing was grumbling and groaning but it had a distinct water sound with each reverberation. At the bottom of the shell there was a large pink opening and it was gross when the pink thing bulged out, the part that had come out of the shell was large and it body and head was similar to Agumon, but it was a bubblegum pink had tentacle things at the top of its head extremely long arms with what looked like suction cups at the end of each fingertip.

Jyou yelled for them to follow but when the digimon caught sight of him the Hydro pump this digimon was known for knocked the boy back to the ground, after Jyou was knocked to the ground all the rookie level digimon tried to attack. Not that it did much good, only Patamon, Lunamon were able to keep up with their attacks.

Agumon immediately used his baby flame, which smacked the larger digimon in the face making it angry. But when the other digimon like Piyomon and Gabumon tried to attack they couldn't be completed. Both Patamon and Lunamon continued to attack, a large icy ball of water slapped tied with the hard shot of air from Patamon smashed into the monsters face.

"Their attacks won't work!" Yamato shouted to be heard of the increasingly loud grumbling.

Shellmon promptly began to growl angrily, before pulling his head back and trusting it forward and attack called Hydro pressure erupted from it head hitting several of the digimon. Looking around for more targets he webby hands slapped Palmon away before one of his tentacles hit Patamon out of the air violently.

Agumon quickly got back up from being hit down, before raring back and letting lose yet another baby flame. It seemed as if Shellmon had a very strong dislike of flame considering how badly the digimon was shivering.

"Good job, Agumon!" Taichi shouted.

"Why were Agumon, Patamon and Lunamon the only ones who could attack?" Izzy asked, looking over Tentomon.

"I'm soo hungry." Tentomon grumbled.

"Gabumon?" Yamato looked over his partner feeling slightly guilty.

"My stomach is so empty…" Gabumon sounded rather hungry.

"I get it, it's because the others had lunch earlier!" Sora looked over at both Patamon and Lunamon. Both of those digimon did better attacking from far away physical attacks hurt them badly and seemed both were unconscious

"I see". Izzy frowned.

"They can't fight if they don't have the energy, right?" Yamato reasoned with the others.

"That would make since… we can't do much if were hunger and weak." Kagome frowned, holding Lunamon's still form.

"Agumon you gotta try something!" Taichi yelled.

"Got it!" Agumon agreed rushing forward, Taichi did the same creating a distraction, and Agumon struck hitting Shellmon once again in the face.

Taichi grabbed a pole from the left over wreckage from the phone booths, he promptly began to stab at the sides of the digimon it wasn't long before one of Shellmon's green tentacles came down yanking the boy up into the air.

Kagome felt her heart stop watching when she began to rush forward, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her backward onto the ground right next to him. Teary blue eyes met with a serious blue one, "Don't rush into things, Taichi would worry if you got hurt because of him." Yamato sighed, he would feel the same way about Takeru.

They could only in horror as Agumon moved forward before trying to dodge on of the large hands, but he couldn't make it the large pink hand pinned the small reptilian digimon down. Shellmon taking advantage of the stop of attacker turned his Hydro Pressure attack on the children sending them and the weakened digimon into the sand.

Tai watched, anger as his friends her knocked over "Damn it, at this rate they'll all…. there had to be something we can do!" Just as suddenly pain erupted in his body as it was squished violently, his cry startled many they could hear Taichi and Agumon's cries for the other.

Just as suddenly a white light once more surrounded Agumon, before turning a goldish color. Taichi and the group of children watched in awe, they could hear the cry of Agumon SHINKA, echoing across the sandy beach, to the words Greymon. When the lights faded a large dinosaur similar to a T-Rex appeared, though Greymon didn't have weird small arms, his were proportional to his body while he was still orange in color there were now blue stripes run sidewise across his large body, there was also now a large hard bone looking helmet resting across Greymon's head, there were three long and dangerous looking horns, there was one at the tip of his nose and two on either side of his head, the bone helmet was dark brown in color.

During the evolution, Shellmon was shoved up and back forcing him to let Taichi go. The human boy hit the sand rolling, when he looked up he was surprised but quickly got out of the way by making his way toward his friends.

The two colossal digimon were standing directly in front of each other it was similar to a western movie, Greymon stood still while Shellmon walked forward trying to push the other digimon over. Greymon simply grappled with Shellmon, before grabbing its head and began to push it back, once more Shellmon released Hydro Pressure, but Greymon anticipated the move and simply side stepped the attack.

Greymon proceeded to open his mouth and let out a steady stream of fire when the water and fire connected a large cloud of steam appeared, as the two attacks died down Greymon bent low with his front horn and caught the digimon with it before he sent the Shellmon flying out to sea. This was followed by another larger ball of fire called Mega Flame that was roughly the size of a minivan followed after Shellmon hitting the digimon in the stomach before driving him farther into the air, and farther out to sea.

Minutes later, Agumon shrank back de-evolving back to his smaller state. Taichi rushed forward toward his partner and asked repeatedly if he was alright.

Agumon looked up at his friend, "Taichi, Taichi I'm hungry." Taichi laughed, before helping Agumon back on his feet, the two of them made their way toward the others.

Jyou was once again at what was left of the phones trying to get contact, the rest of them were deciding what to do now that they were out of a place to stay.

Kagome had grabbed the food rations and put them out for the digimon to eat, and they were all told that they had to eat if they were hungry it was too dangerous.

"We have no reason to stay here now," Taichi frowned, looking over the carnage.

"That and I don't think that Shellmon was completely defeated, he might come back. We should probably get out of here." Izzy reasoned, while Yamato and Taichi could only agree.

"Probably, yeah." Yamato agreed.

"I agree to… the digimon are fed to…" Kagome spoke up, walking forward, "And everything had been packed up to…" She sighed, she was still mad at Taichi that was such a stupid and dangerous thing to do.

"Then we should probably go back to the forest!" Jyou had walked toward them after finally giving up on the shattered phones. "We aren't getting anything done here, we might get some help there!"

Sora stood up frustrated, "I hate to be the one to pop your bubble, but we fell off a cliff and then floated down stream, we can't go back so easily!"

Mimi piped up in a squeaky loud but scared voice, "NO MORE KUWAGAMON!"

"Besides since there are phones here there might be something or someone that put them here." Izzy continued. "We should find them.

"I guess you're right." Jyou seemed very put out.

"I agree!" Sora thought that sounded like a viable option.

"Yoush! Let's go!" Taichi grinned.

The digimon all happily agreed as well, finally Yamato spoke up "Okay it's decided then."

Taichi grinned as they took off down the stretch of beach before them, the farther they went the rockier and hillier it got. At one point they found themselves at the end of yet another cliff, this is when something that had been bothering Tai finally came out "Agumon?"

"What Taichi?"

"Why did you change back from Greymon to Agumon?" There was a puzzled look on the brunette's face and they could all tell from his voice that it was bothering him.

"Well, ah, I have no clue." Agumon replied, he was a very blunt digimon.

Taichi nearly fell over with surprise, so much so that Agumon was forced to grab the back of his shirt to keep him from falling over into the water. Taichi sighed, he could hear the laughter of his friends behind him.

"Roooooooor."

They all quickly turned at the strange sound behind them, it really was an awkward sound like the low grumbling of someone's stomach. There had been something like a rock wall behind them and it was completely torn down by a triceratops, it was completely gray though the shades varied, though there were plate on its knees tail and running across its back, its face was covering in a gray plate or helmet just like Greymon but it followed the shape of the triceratops face.

"What is that?" Izzy asked, surprised.

"That Monochromon, he's a gentle digimon so there should be no reason for us to worry." Tentomon answered confidently.

That was until the Monochromon started to stalk their way, and just as quickly they found themselves turning back around and stuck between what seemed to be two very cranky digimon.

"We're stuck between them!" Jyou stated, sounding slightly panicked.

"Then run!" Taichi promptly took off behind a large nearby boulder, the others hot on his heals as the two digimon got ready to charge. Peeking around the boulder Taichi could only frown, "They're fighting each other?"

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"They must be fighting over territory." Tentomon reasoned.

"Who cares… do you see how easily they knock down those rocks?" Kagome was scowling at all three of them, and both Sora and Yamato agreed with her.

Palmon was the first to take off away from the powerful tails and horns, and the rest of them weren't far behind her, it was better to be safe than sorry right? It wasn't long before Takeru stumbled, and Yamato being the older brother worried over him.

Once Taichi yelled back for the younger boy to shake it off, he did, while Yamato seemed relieved and something else.

They had been running or walking for hours and Kagome would be the last to admit that she was utterly exhausted, thankfully she didn't have to because Mimi was the first to pipe up that she was indeed extremely tired.

"Come on Mimi, just a little farther." Taichi continued, they could hear the tiredness in his voice to.

"Ahh, my feet are getting fat." Mimi complained leaning against a nearby tree,

"That's a good thing, Mimi. It helps support your weight and lets you kick better." Agumon replied, pausing by the pinkly dressed girl.

Kagome broke into giggles before rushing ahead to keep herself from burst out in slightly hysterical laughter. She found herself stopping next to Izzy and Sora as they spoke about what was going on, "this sunset looks really different, the colors are odd." Izzy commented looking to the sky.

"And it's about to get dark to." Sora frowned.

"Well, what can we do? It's going to be dark soon, and we're going to be impaired..." Kagome frowned, nodding as she agreed with them.

"Aahh! I smell something! Oh yeah, I smell it! Water! It's fresh water, it's a lake it would be a good place to camp for the night." Tentomon.

"Nee, Izzy?"

"Ah?" Izzy looked up to Kagome wondering what she wanted.

"Why does a bug have that strong of a nose…?" Kagome asked, curious

"I have no idea." Izzy answered just as honestly… they both stared at Tentomon curiously.

"I think we have gone far enough for the day." Yamato stated looking at Takeru.

Taichi had to agree, "Everyone is tired and hungry… again."

Upon their arrival they were surprised to see just how large the lake actually was, they could barely see straight across it was just that wide.

"This will be a great place to camp," Sora smiled as she began to look for the best place to camp.

"You mean were going to be outside?" Mimi whined, looking over the others.

But a reply was lost on all of them when the sound of clanking metal reached their ears, as their eyes followed the sounds they were all surprised when they could see a trolley car sitting on an island.

"That's a little random." Kagome finally found her voice.

"Maybe there's someone inside?" Sora asked, looking at the lights as they turned on.

"Well… let's check!" Taichi replied, as he ran toward the trolley. Everyone followed after him just as curious. When the automated door opened, everyone found themselves depressed there wasn't a single person in the cart.

"What the hell? First the phones and now this?" Taichi sighed he was really frustrated.

Kagome sighed, as she listened to the others walking out of the trolley she looked over everything that was there. "Hey, Kagome where's the fishing rod?" Izzy asked.

"Oh… it's in my bag… ne, Takeru do you know how to fish?" Kagome asked.

The small blond shook his head, "Then you should go with Izzy he can show you how… while the rest of us get things ready to be cooked and stuff."

"Haii!" Takeru took off after Izzy.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, "You're really good with kids." Yamato spoke from behind her, he was gathering extra wood for a fire just like her.

"Yeah…. Souta and Kohaku are a lot like Takeru, there the same age and everything… but I suppose I get the patience from Rin." Kagome replied, standing up to walk back with Yamato.

"Hey this looks like a good place." Yamato nodded toward a spot that now grass seemed to grow on.

Seeing the spot, the two of them walked forward to begin arranging the fire wood Sora, Jyou and Taichi had found several large stones and Yamato and Kagome began helping them by putting them around the wood.

"I'm glad that didn't take too long." Sora smiled.

"I didn't think that it would… considering how long it will probably take Takeru and Izzy to get Gomamon to leave them alone long enough to catch any fish." Kagome laughed, lightly it didn't take long for Sora and Taichi to join her. Yamato looked surprised before a slow smile ran across his face.

"So how are we going to light it?" Sora asked, the four of them looked at the other. At least until Agumon run forward "I can do it!" just as quickly a large ball of fire lit the wood and branches up like a candle.

"Wow, that was fast." Kagome blinked, "Good job, Agumon." Agumon grinned, before a light pink ran across his cheeks.

"Hey, we got a lot of fish!" Izzy grinned, Takeru followed with just as many.

"Wow Izzy that's a lot…" Kagome blinked in surprise. Before taking one of the strands of fish from the boy.

"Good job, Takeru." Yamato glanced at his brother and broke into his own small smile when the younger boy lit up like the sun. Pulling one of the straighter sticks from the extra wood pile Matt rolled his eyes at Taichi, "Stop that you'll ruin the fish like that, you're supposed to cook it away from the fire."

"How do you know so much about this Yamato?" Taichi looked on curious.

Yamato just shook his head before offering the boy a stick and helping Kagome and Izzy set up the rest of the fish around the camp fire, both of them thanked him, Yamato just waved it away.

It took an hour for the fish to cook right and they all ended up around the fire as it burned down eating fish and fruit that the digimon and the other had collected.

"Takeru?"

"What is onii-chan?" Takeru asked, looking up from his fish.

"Do you want me to get the bones out?" Yamato asked.

"Just bite it in the hghgh" Taichi frowned, before glaring at his younger cousin a tennis ball could be seen rolling around near Takeru from where it bounced of Taichi's head.

"Don't even go there!" Kagome glared, before yanking her cousin back, whispering in his ear she spoke, "You are so oblivious, this is supposed to be Yamato's time with his little brother, if he wants to help Takeru let him. One, those bones could choke Takeru, two, Takeru can learn to do it himself, three not everyone has a cast iron stomach like you!"

The whole group could hear the younger girl whispering in low tones, she seemed annoyed and frustrated and to them the whispers sounded more like a demon hissing. They all blinked when the hissing changed becoming deeper, and the realized that Taichi was demon hissing back.

Yamato glanced at Kagome with a curious look in his eye, before showing Takeru how to de-bone the fish, it was odd that the younger boy found it so interesting. "You learn quickly Takeru."

"Only because onii-chan teaches well," Takeru grinned happily.

Yamato felt a light blush run across his cheeks, before the both of the brothers looked up to see that Kagome had won the argument because she had a slightly smug expression on her face, while Tai was walking away down toward Sora who had gone to get water.

O

"Sora?"

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked looking at one of her best friends.

"Takeru is calling Yamato onii-chan, but they had different family names. Why?" Taichi had to asked, Kagome had told him not to interfere.

"I don't really know, why?" Sora asked.

"Kagome told me not to interfere with their relationship… that this was supposed to Yamato's time with Takeru and vice versa." Taichi frowned, frustrated.

"Did she tell you why?" Sora asked curious.

Taichi shook his head, "Just that if Yamato and Takeru wanted to talk about it they would."

"Well… Kagome is really perceptive and she notices things that others don't. Like that this island could be similar to Japan's relationship to China. If she's picked up on something we haven't, we should respect it." Sora smiled, Kagome might seem a little blunt and a little violent sometimes but it was obvious that the girl was extremely sweet and caring.

"Hai." Taichi sighed, maybe he was just being nosy like his grandmother said he was.

"Haaah," Jyou walked up, he was significantly calmer than he had been before.

"What's wrong, Sempai?" Sora asked, as she and Taichi turned to look at Jyou.

"I was trying to find the directions, but I can't find the North Star. I'm beginning to think Kagome is right, we are in a completely different world. Some of the things might be the same or appear, but it's obvious that the digimon don't use the things that are similar to our world." Jyou sighed.

Sora blinked in surprise before looking up at the night sky, "I can't find any constellations either."

"That's kinda weird." Taichi muttered, he was looking up to and he didn't see anything that he recognized. "But you can only see the Northern Star from the Northern Hemisphere right?"

"So could we be in the Southern Hemisphere?" Sora asked, she would prefer being in another hemisphere instead of a different world.

"Can't be, I can't even see the Southern cross." Jyou sighed.

"Then what does that mean?" Taichi asked.

"That Kagome is probably right, we aren't in Japan or on earth anymore." Jyou sighed, as he looked at the others.

"Are you sleepy Patamon?" Takeru asked, before laughing as Patamon plopped down.

Several of the digimon were sleeping, Taichi sighed "It's about time for bed."

Izzy walked forward, "We should take turns watching."

"That's a good idea let's decide on an order," Jyou nodded in agreement.

"It's fine if the girls stay out of it." Taichi muttered.

"Takeru to." Yamato replied, looking at the others.

"I can help to."

"Iie, don't worry about it and just rest. Please Taekeru?" Yamato asked.

Takeru frowned, looking up at his brother, he looked worried about something but what was it?

"Hey, Gabumon let me borrow that fur to use as a blanket." Taichi laughed, "I've been curious to see what was under it!" He tugged lightly on the fur.

"Nooo! Don't do that!" Gabumon immediately tried to get away.

Yamato frowned, before pushing at Taichi to make him stop, "Cut it out he doesn't like that!"

"Hey, what's your problem!" Taichi snarled.

"You wanna go?" Yamato scowled.

Taichi huffed in return, "You can't just have it your way!"

The grabbed the others shirt, both trying to threaten the other into submission

Takeru frowned, "Stop it you two!"

Both boys looked at the younger child and huffed, both crossed their arms and turned away from the other. Jyou watched the two of them, before walking behind them, "So the first to take watch is?"

"I'll do it!" Taichi frowned.

"I'm next!" Yamato responded.

Jyou blinked at the two, "Alright, Koushiro next, and I'll go last. Alright everyone let's go, everyone head to the Trolley it's time to sleep."

Kagome sighed as she watched everyone enter the trolley and stood outside listening, as they talked sighing she finally entered before grabbing some things. She blinked in surprise as Yamato left the trolley, while Gabumon moved to settle down next to Takeru… she had to hide her giggling when she caught a glimpse of a blush across his face.

Shaking her head she wrapped herself in one of the beach towels, while grabbing another one of the really large beach towels before blinking at the sound of a harmonica, following the sound she grinned when she saw Yamato. "Here."

Yamato paused briefly before his eyes went up to see who was before him, "Kagome?"

"Here, you'll get cold and sick if you say out here without a fire." Kagome replied, still holding the large towel. It was large and extremely fluffy, she and her brothers used it when they went camping as a blanket more so that as an actual towel.

"You should use it, or give it to Tai." Yamato replied, looking away. He blinked in surprise when he felt the large towel wrap around his shoulders, Kagome was bent in front of him making sure it was covering him.

"I don't want to explain to Takeru why his onii-chan is sick… it would make him sad." Kagome replied, before plopping down next to him. "You know he really looks up to you and loves you."

Yamato just closed his eyes, "I… I get jealous sometimes… when he looks so happy with you or Taichi. I don't really spend a lot of time with him since my parents divorced." Looking over at her, he was surprised to see her studying him closely.

Kagome sighed, "I don't think it should matter, you know? Takeru… he might get sidelined by Taichi's bright personality but if something bad happened or he needed comfort he would come to you instead… you make him feel safe. And he gets upset when you might get hurt, like when you and Taichi got into a fight."

Yamato blinked in surprise, "Thanks." Before pulling the harmonica back to his lips he once more began to play. Kagome stayed she really enjoyed it the sound, she'd never heard anyone play the harmonica before.

Just as things were beginning to calm and settle down, a loud sound of shaking began, both Kagome and Yamato could only watch in surprise. The island that the others were on was shaking violently and the water around it was beginning to swirl into a maelstrom. The water suddenly exploded upward, revealing a large serpent like digimon

"It's a Seadramon." Both of the humans startled violently, when Gabumon spoke behind them, Lunamon not far behind. They had both been curious as to where their partners had gone and about the interesting noise that they had heard.

As the digimon turned away from the digimon it promptly began to pull the island behind itself as it tried to leave. Back and forth the digimon went in the lake, before finally something happened and the island was released from Seadramon's hold.

Seadramon roared before slamming the end of his tail against the side of the island before diving down to slam into the island from below, continuing to hit the thing until it finally ran into something ahead of it.

"Takeru!"

Kagome could hear Yamato's cry of worry, before the boy dove in to go after the moving island. Sighing she could only groan in frustration as she and the other digimon followed after the blonde haired boy into the water toward the island and their companions.

As they drew closer, Seadramon rose of the water again slapping at the island again before knocking Takeru into the water and sending several of the children into the dirt. Just as quickly Gomamon was taking Takeru back toward shore with Kagome and Lunamon following.

Yamato on the other hand was swimming away calling attention to himself as he did making sure that Seadramon followed him instead of focusing on the other child. Seadramon was only too happy to follow the blond's movement, before attacking Yamato. Gabumon was flicked away by the sea serpents tail before it grabbed Yamato around the ankles pulling the boy beneath the surface of the water.

"Onii-chan!" Takeru was crying, he couldn't see his big brother anywhere in the water.

"Yamato!" Taichi cried, looking up were Yamato had finally been lifted out of the water.

Kagome stared horrified, Yamato was screaming so loudly he was in so much pain, and she wasn't sure there was anything that any of them could do about it. "It's not your fault Takeru." She'd been listening to the little boy repeatedly saying that it was all his fault that his big brother had saved him.

Tentomon was buzzing overhead, and what he was saying wasn't the least bit comforting "This is bad really bad, Seadramon can squeeze someone to death!"

Takeru was once again crying and this time screaming for his brother begging Patamon to save him, Patamon apologized saying that he was to weak and that maybe Gabumon could do it.

"It's impossible I don't have that kind of power." Gabumon looked like he would fall into tears.

Just as quickly, Yamato let out another yell. Everyone turned to look toward the boy Seadramon was being exceedingly cruel by slowly crushing Yamato's body.

A sudden determined look came over Gabumon's face when he realized what he could lose if he was without Yamato's friendship. Gabumon began to glow a bright golden color forcing everyone to look away Gabumon was digi-volving and when the light cleared they could see were the skin Gabumon wore came into play. A large wolf like digimon was standing in front of them and seemed to have the same markings as Gabumon's long stripes ran across its back, tail, face and limbs. This evolved digimon was called Garurumon, was tall taller than any of them were standing with Amber colored eyes. Long feather like hairs rose off the digimon's limbs were they joined to the body, and also stood around the back of the digimon's head creating something like a lion's mane.

As soon as the evolution was stable the large wolf took off, slashing at the sea beast until Yamato was dropped back into the water when Seadramon let out an ear splitting yowl of pain. It didn't take long for Garurumon to start biting and clawing eventually Seadramon squirmed and then slapped Garurumon away from himself.

"Yamato!" Kagome moved quickly following Takeru as he took off toward the edge of the island toward his brother, Taichi and the others were just steps behind the two.

"Onii-chan! Are you all right?" Takeru asked worried.

"Don't worry about me, what about Gabumon?" Yamato asked looking toward the battle as he tried to stand he was surprised when Taichi and his cousin dragged him the rest of the way to his feet.

"I don't think you have to worry Yamato, he's Garurumon now… and he has something to fight for," Kagome grinned, looking at the battle as well.

Every time Seadramon tried to bite at Garurumon used his long thin tail to slap the over grown garden snake in the eyes blinding it at times, because of this and the fact that Garurumon was swimming in a circle around the beast it was easy to see it was getting rather dizzy. Finally frustrated with the swimming wolf, Seadramon released an attack called Ice Arrow, which was more like ice breath.

Layer upon layer of ice began to pile up atop Garurumon, on Garurumon's part the ice didn't seem to bother him in the least, instead he returned an attack called Howling blaster that seemed like a large heavy hit of blue fire. The attack literally ate through the ice, before covering Seadramon's head. Eventually Seadramon's attack simply stopped, as did Garurumon's when attacks cleared it was easy to see that the water digimon was badly burned, Seadramon seemed to pass out in pain or maybe it was dead because it never resurfaced. Relief swept through them all as Gabumon de-evolved.

Gabumon sighed in happiness when he got out of the water before shaking the extra water off, "Somehow everything's okay…"

"Why didn't you just evolve in the first place?" Yamato asked looking over Gabumon, glad to see that he was without injury.

"Gabumon, thanks for saving us!" Takeru hugged the digimon, Kagome snickered quietly… Gabumon was as tall as Takeru, taller if you counted the horn.

"Ahh… no… not really." Gabumon blushed lightly, very grateful that no one could see the blush on his cheeks.

"You to onii-chan!" Takeru grinned.

"Yeah, whatever." Yamato looked up.

"Mah, mah…. I told you." Kagome whispered, elbowing the older blonde lightly.

Yamato glanced out of the corner of his eye to see that Kagome was grinning with a knowing look, and felt his face heat up even farther.

"Your face is all red." Gabumon teased.

"Yours too!" Yamato returned, laugher could be heard as they all broke down laughing. The laughing eventually died when Jyou asked a valid question, "How are we going to get back?"

"I can handle it!" Gomamon grinned before diving into the water, using his ability Marching Fishes the island was quickly moved back toward the place they'd gotten on.

When they arrived they quickly climbed off the island, when everything was settled Sora noticed that Kagome was walking around looking for something. Following her, "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Oh…. I saw Yamato leaving last night… he didn't stay by the fire with Taichi, so I brought him one of the beach towels I had." Kagome replied, "They should be around here somewhere…"

"Towels?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… I get cold really easily and I didn't know how long it would take to find him." Kagome replied.

Sora chuckled, "You're really like a mother, aren't you Kagome?" The chuckling became louder as Kagome's cheeks lit up.

"Here."

Kagome turned, to find Yamato holding both the towels, "Ah… thanks for getting them. I really don't want to lose anything."

"Thanks… for last night." Yamato replied, his cheeks were a bit pink.

"Yamato… you really are bashful." Kagome grinned, "But I'm glad you see how important you are to Takeru." Taking the towels she walked back toward the others, all the while Sora, Yamato and she kept up a natural conversation between the three of them. The closer they came to the others, they could hear them talking. Mimi was whining about being tired, not that anyone could blame her they all felt pretty tired.

As the three of them settled, Izzy spoke up, "Why was Gabumon the only one to evolve this time?"

"Maybe it was because Yamato was in danger?" Sora pondered out loud.

"Well, last time Agumon did evolve when I was in trouble…" Tai replied.

Izzy sighed, "That means they can probably all evolve if were in trouble."

"Ahh, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to be careful," Kagome sighed, "I don't like seeing anyone getting hurt like that."

"That's true… and I agree we should be more careful," Sora replied, before blinking when Mimi just fell over on her shoulder. Gently pushing the girl away, Sora laughed when Mimi said she was going to sleep right there, "Well... even after a day she's gotten stronger."

"She'll be nice and strong like me!" Agumon smiled.

Kagome laughed softly looking over everyone, before she began to look for Yamato and seeing him across the lake. Takeru was snuggled up to his side, but so was Patamon and Gabumon… they all seemed pretty happy. Looking over the others she could only yawned before finding a nice looking, "Okay, I admit that you're right… I'll try to keep my comments to myself."

Kagome blinked, looking at her cousin before a grin ran across her face "Taichi you're such a softy."

Taichi rolled his eyes, before yelping when his cousin glomped him almost sending him to the ground, "Come on… let's take a nap…"

"Haaaaaiiiaiiaiaiiii" Kagome replied, her reply slurred by a yawn as she snuggled down more against her cousin. She might pick on him a lot but she loved her cousins and her siblings a lot.

Taichi grabbed his sleepy cousin before sitting down against a tree and laughed when she went all soft and sleepy in his lap. Closing his eyes he let himself relax before fading into sleep, Yamato would wake them up if something else happened.


	3. Warning of the Gears!

I don't own Digimon or InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Akiyoshi Hongo.

Hey guys,

I'm looking for a second beta to help pick up the slack. Hopefully there will be plenty of chapters to go around now that I've been pushing myself.

Love yall,

Scribe

For those of you curious about IDA this is a good website to use, Kidshealth . Org / parent / medical / heart / ida . html #. While this is accurate I would like to remind everyone that each individual case can be very different, and IDA usually does fade for most people after puberty.

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she looked ahead of them, ever since the group of them had awoken early the next morning they had been on a continual walk toward what looked like a desert at least according to Taichi. To her it was a little concerning couldn't you get really dehydrated when you went through such a hot area? What was between the lake and the desert seemed to be nothing more than long strips of jungle surrounded by hot humid steam that left all of them exhausted.

"Hey, Kagome…do you wanna take a break?" A small voice, asked tugging on her shorts.

When she looked down into tired blue eyes so like her own she could only nod, honestly she felt horrible. She was sticky and gross not only that but she felt like she was going to be sick, and she wondered if it showed on her face. A lot of times, when she felt sick she usually ended up at home all alone like always. Even though they had a big family, Kagome always felt alone like they really didn't need her a whole lot.

Yamato frowned, looking back toward the younger members of the group both Izzy and Kagome looked like they were about to pass out. In fact, he was relatively certain that Kagome should be a pink color because she was hot, but instead she seemed to be a bit on the pale side and he was a little worried about it. "Taichi!" Yamato moved silently before leaning over and speaking into the brunettes ear.

Taichi frowned, before looking over at the blonde before noticing that his friend wasn't looking at him at all. In fact he seemed to be looking backwards, following his train of vision Taichi's eyes went wide before he moved with a speed that was usually only reserved for the soccer field. Yamato didn't waste anytime following the brunette to see what was happening, it didn't make any sense.

"Kagome, did you take your medication?" Taichi asked, catching her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"Yeah, I took it when we ate." Kagome frowned, normally it wasn't this bad she felt so tired, and she was starting to feel disoriented. The doctors said she would more than likely grow out of it, but for the time being she needed to be on medication and it wasn't like she could get the correct things for her diet.

"Guys, were taking a break." Yamato waved at the others, Jyou was frowning and moving toward them with a look of concern. While Sora was making sure Mimi, Takeru and Izzy stayed out of the way. If they had to they could carry her but he somehow doubted that she would appreciate that, not only that but he doubted any of them could run and carry her if they got into any sort of trouble.

"What does she have Taichi?" Jyou asked, already seemed to be checking both heart rate and blood pressure. "Her heart rates seems to have speed up and her blood pressure is dropping," Jyou couldn't help but frown, that certainly normal for someone who was supposed to be healthy.

Taichi huffed, "Kagome has iron-deficiency anemia, I've never seen her look this bad before…but considering we're in the middle of a different world and our own personal clocks are messed up she probably doesn't know when to correctly take her meds." Taichi moved, pulling open her bag before going through it. Once he found what he was looking for he handed the medication over to Jyou. He didn't know enough about his baby cousin's disease to be of any help, but Jyou had medical training both his parents were doctors and Jyou seemed bound and determined to follow the same path. Honestly, for them was something of a relief, at least if something bad happened he could help them out the older boy was simply reliable like that.

Jyou frowned, "Did she say how much she took?"

Taichi shook his head, looking over to Yamato who simply frowned, "The only time we ate was last night. I never saw her take anything did you?"

"She did take it though, onii-chan!" Takeru pipped up, from where he was sitting. He had his shoes off and everything and looked content to simply lean against the tree between Patamon and Lunamon who looked like she was about to have a fit. "Like right before we went to bed, she took it then."

Lunamon could only nod before scrambling away from Takeru to settle next to Kagome, a worried look on her face. What could possibly be wrong with her partner and why hadn't she said anything if she felt so bad? What if something would have happened because she wasn't feeling well? "It was very large and smelled bad."

Taichi frowned, "Hmm…I guess you'll just have to watch it a little more closely Kagome." Though internally he was terrified, what if Kagome ran out of iron pills for anemia? It could kill her, they both knew how important it was for her to take her medication. He watched his cousin before she swallowed the pill Jyou handed her, the older boy had been reading over the label. It wasn't a prescription so that meant it wouldn't be as strong as something given to her by a doctor, and the bottle was full and filled out for three months, Hopefully they would be returned home by then.

"Hmm, at least it's something common. One of my older brother's has this as well, Shuu told me it really was a pain because if he forgot sometimes it would make him passout. And it looks like Kagome over did it, we should probably find a place to stay, at least for a little while." Jyou looked down at the dark haired girl, she was still standing but from the way she was swaying that wasn't going to last very long. When she began to topple, Jyou simply sighed before catching the girl, then laying her prone body on the ground. He preferred things like this, it gave him something to focus on.

Time seemed to pass slowly after Kagome's vision went completely black and the she could only hear distant voices. It would take a few hours but she would eventually wake back up, at least according to both Jyou and Taichi. Though the older boys tried to be reassuring watching someone faint was more than a little terrifying to most of them, when Izzy asked if she fainted like this when she was little Taichi was surprised but had agreed that she had.

"Hmm, so does this happen very often?" Izzy asked, a frown on his face he couldn't help it. What if they were attacked and she wasn't able to get away?

Taichi shook his head, "Nope this is pretty rare. Kagome's pretty standard with the medication. The doctor's think that she'll grow out of it eventually but until then she's stuck like this." Taichi sighed, before a soft huffing moan caught everyone's attention. After finding a hollow tree the group of them had settled around the unconscious girl.

"Eggg….darn you medication, darn you." Kagome huffed covering her eyes with her arm, she hated the weak feeling she got when she missed taking her medication.

"Eggg?" Takeru asked, curious as to what eggs had to do with anything.

Kagome smiled softly, "Heee sorry, it just came out that way." She tried to hide her embarrassment, she was self-sufficient and this was about as far from her norm as possible. The fact that the others were looking at her with curiosity made her want to go hide in a corner, she hated the way they were looking at her as if she needed help!

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Sora asked, looking down at the younger girl. Most of the members of the group seemed to agree, why hadn't she shared such information? Sora thought it might be something a little different than normal, Kagome while sometimes vibrant at moments seemed almost painfully shy. Such as the way she worried over Taichi or seemed to hide behind her digimon even though they had only known each other for a short time.

Kagome frowned, why would she have told anyone? People looked at her funny when they found out that she was "sick" they treated her like she couldn't do everything that regular kids could. Other kids treated her like she was the plague and that playing with her would make them sick, forget the fact that anemia wasn't something one could pass on by touch or even being around other! "I'm just used to doing things by myself." She shrugged the concern away, she would have to make sure that she began to take more medication.

Izzy frowned, "That's still not very fair…you scared all of us off when you passed out…" Mimi and Takeru could only nod in agreement, it had been worrisome to see her just close her eyes and pass out like that.

Kagome blushed, "I'm sorry." She wasn't used to people worrying about her either, after her friends in Hokkaido had gotten used to her sometimes odd actions they hadn't worried about it anymore. Then again she wasn't sure how close they had been she still talked to Ayumi and Eri, but Yuri wasn't very interested it seemed.

Eventually the idea and comments passed until the night fell and they rested again in some of the hollow trees with the metal insides. This world made little sense with it's strange digital-ness, the creatures or even the odd items that seemed to be in this world but happened to be from their own.

"Kagome have you taken you're meds?" Taichi asked, looking over the others. These trees were smaller than the ones in the middle of the forest meaning that the environment was changing as they went. Because the trees were so much smaller they had to stay in different trees, Kagome was in a tree with Taichi, Yamato and Takeru. Mimi, Jyou, Izzy and Sora were in another tree everyone's digimon stayed with them

"Yes, Taichi. You asked that an hour ago. And I took them after you asked, go to bed." Kagome muttered burying her face in her backpack. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but it was better than some…then again she could use Taichi as a pillow, he was pretty comfortable for a boy.

Everything got quiet after, the others had found out about the fact that she had anemia they asked more questions like should she rest more or if she would be okay. And Kagome felt like she was about to lose her cool, the fact that even Lunamon was looking at her with such concern made her angry. She hated pity and despised being seen as weak, instead of saying her piece she turned over ignoring them slightly angry. Her father had once told her anger was a useless emotion but it made her feel better all the same.

The other's seemed to dose off as night once again settled over them but one human and several digimon seemed to be unable to sleep. Lunamon had watched them argue and was rather confused at this issue, though it seemed to be settled Kagome seemed uncomfortable and frustrated. "Kagome?" Lunamon finally got up her courage to ask, she knew that the digimon she had grown up with were listening in but she was too curious to not ask her questions.

Kagome huffed, before rolling over still semi curled into a fetal position as she looked over the digimon. The little rabbit seemed a bit nervous and a tinge on the sad side, normally she held a simple smile that seemed to show the whole world how happy she was. "What is it Lunamon?"

"Why didn't you really tell anyone?" The digimon was curious, all the humans made her curious but her own made her wonder the most. Kagome was an odd child she seemed riddled with some undisclosed emotion that just radiated a melancholy that would be hard to fix.

Kagome frowned, "Have you ever had someone break a promise, or say something and then do something completely different?"

Luna frowned, before shaking her head from side to side. That was such an odd question, it was rare that digimon remained together past their time as rookies stage.

"My parents always make promises then forget about them, or my friends….I guess I just gave up being expecting to be treated like everyone else. I guess I don't believe in people anymore…" Kagome frowned, it was the most honest answer that she could give someone.

Lunamon huffed, "But I can believe in Kagome though?" Large ears twitched, listening to the uneven breathing come from two members inside the hollowed tree.

The dark haired girl shrugged, "I guess…you're a better person than me…"

"But don't you believe in Taichi?" Lunamon asked, a curious expression on her face. Kagome always seemed happy when Taichi was around, no matter how silly or idiotic the older boy seemed to act according to Kagome, she still seemed to prefer his company over everyone else.

Kagome sighed, "I trust Taichi. He's never lied to me, and he's never broken a promise or forgotten about me, even when I had to live in Hokkaido…" Kagome frowned, her sisters lied to her or told her she wasn't old enough. The twins wouldn't do something like that and neither would Hikari for that matter, and Rin was way too young. Rin was only four.

"Doesn't that mean you should find other people that you can trust?" Lunamon asked, a curious expression on her face. Humans were so odd, the boys at least sort of seemed normal but all three of the female humans were odd, and she still didn't understand the difference between females and males.

Kagome shrugged, she should probably look for people that she could be close to but she was tired of rejection and the letdown that usually followed. Sango once told her that she had ridiculously high standards and she'd never find someone like that, it had hurt her feelings more than a little and she hadn't talked to her sister for nearly a month afterwards. "Maybe…"Kagome muttered before curling up into a ball…she hated talking about things like that it made her so depressed.

As the topic was dropped, both Taichi and Yamato shared a glance of surprise. Neither of them had intended to stay listen in on what was obviously a private conversation, it explained several things but it didn't give the whole picture. Taichi was concerned that Kagome felt like he was the only one in their family that told the truth to her, he was even more concerned that she felt so lonely, but that could have to do with the fact Kagome's family had moved around quite a bit before finally settling back in Tokyo.

That morning something odd happened once they removed themselves from the hollow trees. A strange digimon seemed to appear from the trees he was tall standing somewhere between seven to eight feet and had a look which reminded the children of an ape that they might have seen in a zoo, or book in their time period. Though there were several differences, one this digimon was standing and walking like a human, he was covered in extremely bright pretty yellow fur, some of which had red running through it, the skin that could be seen which happened to be his face the pectorals and his hands, feet and extremely pointed ears were a bright blue. The oddest thing was that the digimon was wearing an armband outlined in gold with what looked like green snake skin holding it together, he also had some type of ring on his finger that seemed very precious. He also seemed to have a bone bojutsu staff tied to his back that sent shivers down all their spines, were exactly had he gotten that thing.

"Mahaa, humans in this world again!" A deep voice seemed to rumble across the grounds freezing all of them in their track what exactly did this monster want from them? Would he attack like the others? But then again he seemed to be infinitely more intelligent considering he managed to speak with them.

Taichi frowned, "There were others like here before us?"

The digimon narrowed, bright blue eyes, "Hmph, maybe, maybe not. You best be getting out of the forest, dark things are coming."

"Dark things?" Mimi asked, a horrified expression on her face. What in the world could he be talking about? They'd already run from a big beetle and freaky shellfish, and ancient dinosaurs, what else could they face?

"Run little ones, this part of the forest tisn't for you." Apemon replied, eyeing the rookie level digimon before disappearing into the trees. None of them could see the bright yellow that identified his fur. As he left the sunshine that had once surrounded the area seemed to become very very dark and just a hint on the dreary side. A whirling could be heard spinning about them, before it passed. None of them knew what made the sound but they knew internally that hit would be a bad idea to stay and try to find out what this thing could be.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Jyou asked, looking over the younger girl she seemed like she had a lot more energy than she had the day before.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah…" That was all she really wanted to say and it frustrated her that they were still checking up on her but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was the day before. She figured once they were sure nothing else was going to happen then it wouldn't be that bad. Then again after that creepy conversation with the apeman she was actually comforted by Jyou's attempt to check on her.

As they continued to walk the speech began to pick up while several of them were quietly looking around, Taichi had told them earlier that they were headed toward something similar to a desert. As they walked the world around them seemed to shimmer and shiver like watching heat rise from hot asphalt, the small hints of green and the occasional red at times caught their eyes and sent fear down their spines.

"Tongue Lashing!"

They could hear the loud attack and it caused them to scatter, run for it so to speak everyone went in a different direction though some were close enough to get away with someone from the group.

Kagome huffed, as she fell onto her knees dangit! What in the world, was this what Apemon was trying to tell them about?  
"Kagome, we need to keep going." It was a calm voice, Jyou was looking down at her concern in his eyes. "Come on!" When he forcefully pulled her to her feet, and began to drag her along she began to see the older boy in a new light. He might seem a little spacey but he was rather determined to not leave her behind. And then all was quiet and they and their digimon hid, trying to ensure that they weren't found or attacked.

But try as they might it didn't stop Jyou from sneezing rather hard while they tried to return to where they had come from. The two humans and digimon seemed to go completely still at the sound before a blur appeared before them, snatching the smaller girl away from then. Her screech of fear seemed to light the jungle area on fire as other digimon took a run for it, and they and the other humans who heard the scream followed it.

Kagome struggled violently to get away from the thing it was horrible, the skin around her reminded her of a lizard it was smooth but felt rough against her body. It was also squeezing the life out of her and she had no idea why! She could only gasp in pain trying to ignore the fact that she felt like she was going to break in several smaller pieces!

Lunamon cried out terrified, what could she do? She didn't recognize this digimon, and she knew several in the forest! The digimon was different far different than anything she had ever seen, it was large and scaly, not at all like Gabumon's or Agumon's smooth skin. It was large and green in color with red stripping running down its back and feet. It was shaped very much like a lizard and wore goggles and a jacket both of which seemed to be some odd type of armor.

"Heat Eyes!" The attack seemed to fire something horribly, horribly hot their way keeping the group of them away. The others of their group were slowly returning and horrified at what they could see Kagome had gone from being wrapped in the digimon's tail to beneath its large clawed feet. It seemed to be staring down at her with a quiet menace that they didn't understand.

Once she was beneath the huge feet above her she could only sigh in relief, before a frown ran across her face. There was something strange attached to the underside of the digimon, it looked similar to a gear but why would it be buried in some poor digimon's chest? Struggling again, she cried out when a long sticky wet tongue slapped the space by her head with a violent thud.

Lunamon felt a panic well up inside her, the others were arriving and they were all looking horrified not that she could blame them, she was sure a similar expression on her face. Finally a deep understanding seemed to settle in her heart, before a light seemed to erupt from the sky covering her completely. The fact that Kagome's digivice felt warm against her hip wasn't just a coincidence, so when the small dark haired girl managed to look up it was surprising for her to see to see the light morphing the body of her digimon. Someone she had come to depend on in such a short amount of time.

Just as quickly as the light came it began to face leaving a rabbit standing a bit taller than a normal human at around five to six feet, the coloration hadn't changed in the slightest. She stood on her hind legs making the muscles of the thigh overly pronounced, while the shin and feet were small and almost delicate. The muscles of the arm were almost reverse the forearm was over exaggerated while the upper arm was much smaller. The digimon was a pale white as she had been in her earlier evolution, though her markings had changed and she had gained a bit of armor. There was a purple chest plate that completely covered her chest as well as the gray silver medallion that looked similar to gun belt but was tied together in the middle by the goodnight moon emblem. On her face was a metal helmet like contraption that covered the top half of her face from her nose over her forehead and between her ears, there was a small whole in the middle of her forehead for the long curling hair piece, just below it a crescent moon could be seen. The metal plate was held on by a dark pink ribbon that could be seen running down the digimon's back, Small black fabric looked bands were wrapped around her feet each had a crescent moon on the back, as were a pair of dark colored gloves which were also covered in crescent moons. The four ear like appendages had divided, the top two were the same long ear but had sprouted to small ear like pieces on the outer side. The small ear pieces that had been previously pointing down and split in half and were no longer purple but pointed with a yellow stripe on each ear.

"Lunamon digi-volve to Lekismon!" When the light completely faded they were all surprised to see how fast the little digimon was. Within minutes she was in front of the digimon and gone again, the green colored digimon scowled before wrapping the dark haired girl in his tail and throwing her toward one of the many trees of the forest.

Taichi had to close his eyes, he didn't want to see what would happen to his baby cousin if she hit one of the trees that weren't hollow. The tinny voice beside him finally spoke up, and he knew it was Tentomon. The little red digimon seemed to have and learn information just like Izzy did. "That's Chamelemon, he's a champion level virus type, he's very sneaky and very fast. He had two major attacks, Heat Eyes and Tongue Lashing."

"He's not as fast as Lekismon though is he?" Izzy asked, finally. Unlike Taichi, Izzy hadn't been able to look away. Lekismon had managed to catch Kagome just in the nick of time. The Rabbit like digimon had left Kagome in Yamato's capable hands, though from the looks of it Kagome was more than a little shaken up by being thrown like a baseball. Then again he didn't think he would be feeling to great either, he and Taichi had only come after Kagome had been snatched.

Tentomon responded as Lekismon attacked using something called a Tear Arrow, which was formed from the long hair upon her forehead and was fired using one of the long purple prongs that seemed to rise up from her back. "There aren't many digimon faster than Lekismon, she's a Data type...she uses her intellegence and speed to outmaneuver and out think any foe."

Taichi took a deep breath while watching Kagome, she was watching the fight just like the rest of them with wide eyes. Lekismon and Chamelemon were disappearing and reappearing at random spots all over the jungle around them, Chamelemon had speed as did Lekismon, but she also had the jumping power from being the type of digimon that she was. Chamelemon attacked with his tail and tongue, while Lekismon attacked with her fists and feet. It was slowly turning into a physical brawl between two supposedly brainy opponents.

"Lekismon!" Kagome could be heard crying from the other side of the clearing, worry clear in her voice.

That worried cry seemed to set something off in the rabbit like digimon, a large black coating seemed to cover both of Lekismon's feet, before small twinkling could be seen at the rabbits feet. Just as suddenly, Lekismon caught Chamelemon in the chin spinning him up in the air, before the twilight around her feet seemed to condense, "Moon Night Kick!" Before one powerful kick slammed into the chest of the digimon destroying the gear that had been imbedded there.

Chamelemon stopped moving and looked around at the group of them with obvious confusion on his face. He had no idea what he was doing surrounded by these strange looking digimon, one quick movement and Chamelemon took off like a shot.

Kagome felt her legs begin to give out and would have fallen to the ground if Sora hadn't caught her arm, Yamato catching the other to keep her upright. It had been terrifying to watch seeing the two of them going back and forth back, "I think I'm okay." Honestly her legs have been feeling like jelly since she'd been thrown around like a ball.

"Kagome, you can depend on us you know!" Sora scolded the younger girl lightly, and almost laughed at the slightly sheepish look that appeared on the blue eyed girls face. Instead, Sora kept her hands on the smaller girl until they were both nearly blown over by a worried and over excited little Lunamon. The little rabbit was squirming and cuddling against Kagome's legs, and Kagome could only look down with a mixed expression that none of the other children could really explain.

"Ah, that sound again!" Mimi frowned as she and Izzy made their way next to the other, "This is like what I heard when we entered this place, can we leave?" The worry on the caramel haired girls face had them all a little startled and left none of them time to contemplate.

"What do you mean Mimi?" Izzy looked up at the girl, he hadn't heard anything at all nor had he seen anything.

Mimi frowned, when she realized that everyone was looking at her expectantly, even Takeru was looking at her with a curious expression on his face. "Well, when we started to get into the deeper part of the woods I heard this weird sound and saw something odd and black!" She replied, she'd thought she'd been seeing things or hearing things but she'd heard it again and it made her very uncomfortable.

"Ah!" Kagome looked surprised as if she were just remembering things, or had realized something important, "When I was stuck under Chamelemon's foot, I saw a black gear thing stuck in his chest." It had been odd, she didn't think that any of their digimon had a black gear but neither had Apemon, did it have something to do with were they were or was it something else?

The others looked from one to another before Taichi nodded to himself and spoke up, "Well, let's take off…I saw phone lines earlier…though they led into a desert I think we'll be alright for now heading that way." The others nodded, before the group of them took off.

Minutes seemed to tick by before the woods around them slowly began to thin out taking them farther and farther away from the deepest part of those particular woods. The interesting thing was that the change in the woods reminded Kagome of the differences in the areas in and around Japan. Certain places didn't have a certain tree or plant showing it was in a different region, the woods of this place were a lot like that but the area of change was a lot more condensed.

"AH! I hear it again!" Mimi frowned, looking up into the canopy that was becoming more open to the sky as they continued. The group seemed to pause and look up with her, "It looked like a gear…" Yamato stated a frown on his face, what exactly was that thing?

"Ah, was it a ufo?" Sora replied, that wasn't natural gears just didn't get up and start flying about in the sky. There was obviously something very odd happening in this world that she didn't understand, and none of them really knew what was happening.

Mimi replied, "Maybe it was a meteorite! I mean it was a little like when these things fell out of the sky at camp.." She was in a way correct as she tapped the little gray device at her side, before Jyou piped up stating that something just didn't feel right about the thing that had flown through the sky and that was something that they could all agree with.

Just as Takeru was about to say something, the root underneath his feet gave way sending him into the ground. Yamato reacted almost automatically picking the boy up and setting him on his feet, before checking the boys knees and brushing away the almost sandy dirt. "Are you okay, Takeru?"

"It hurts…but I can walk." The younger boy replied easily wincing when his brother continued to clean his knees off. Thankfully the skin hadn't broken instead there was nothing more than a large bruise covering his knees. Instead Takeru had a small almost shy smile on his face, he really liked the fact that his big brother was taking care of him a lot.

"Ah, don't strain yourself, if it still hurts it's ok." Sora replied, looking down at the small boy. Who was trying to shrug off the pain, she knew he was trying to be strong and she couldn't really blame him all in all considering were they were. When Takeru simply shook his head an replied, that it only hurt a type of relief seemed to roll over all of them. Patamon flapped one way then the other, trying to check on his partner all the while saying that everything would be okay, it made Kagome wonder if maybe these digimon took after them. Takeru was the only wildly optimist left in this group but it was something that they all needed, it kept their spirits up.

Once they were all sure that the small blond boy was fine, Sora grinned before encouraging them to get going. None of them could argue with that logic, it didn't take long for them to head toward the desert though Kagome found herself watching the others more and more. Though she was beginning to feel more comfortable, Sora and Izzy had managed to draw her into talking several times as had Takeru and on occasion Mimi or Yamato. It was different, after the initial scare of her IDA things had changed again they still treated her like she was a normal kid. Kagome shook the thoughts from her head before looking over the others again, Piyomon was an odd little bird she seemed bound and determined to be wrapped up in Sora for as long as she could.

Sora looked so uncomfortable as if she wasn't sure how to deal with being leaned on in such a way and it made the younger girl rather curious. She knew that Yamato and Takeru were siblings and that Taichi had a baby cousin Kagome and they both had several cousins around younger than they were. What about the rest of them? Were they the only ones with sibling? It was really different having people rely on you.

Kagome snickered softly when Yamato called back to Sora and Piyomon after the rest of the group had walked away, Kagome could do little more than glance at the boy with an amused expression on her face and he easily returned with a small quirking of his lips. This of course was followed by Sora's whine, then Tentomon's commentary about different types of digimon and the fact that they had different personalities. Which while interesting wasn't something that normally have come up, given the situation. Eventually it took all she had not to duct tape the little bird's mouth shut it wasn't something that she wanted to hear.

"Ah, we're exiting the forest." Yamato commented, he'd been walking in the front of them for quite a while leaving Kagome and the others to follow at a calm and sedate pace. No one really saw a reason to be in too much of a hurry if they met another hostile digimon they would need all the energy that they could use.

Steam seemed to be rising up around them as they finally began to continue and it was interesting to see just how quickly the forest turned into a desert. The sand was a yellow-tan color and seemed to go on forever if you simply looked over the dunes. Telephone poles were all over the place though they did seem to be leading somewhere as if there had once been a road between them, some of the wires were snapped and some still connected one pole to the other. It gave an eerie appearance almost that this was what the world would look like without humans.

Kagome sighed as she felt the sweat run down her back and legs in thin little trickles it was absolutely the worse feeling in the world. All of them were becoming red with the heat and it wasn't something that any of them were used to, Japan didn't steam or at least not like this desert did.

"Ah…this is like the African Savannah I saw on TV." Izzy stated, whipping at his brow trying to keep the sweat out of his eyes. It was a sweltering heat that seemed to overtake everything that it touched.

"You mean like we'll see lions and giraffes?" Taichi responded still walking in the front side by side with Yamato. Kagome could tell by his body language he wasn't to terribly sure how to feel about having to face other dangers like a lion.

Yamato sighed, " I think it would be a relief to see other normal animals at this point." He was relatively worried about the whole digimon thing and the fact that there didn't seem to be an end in sight to return home.

"There aren't any other creatures here but digimon," Tentomon started, the little bug like digimon knew more about the digital world than any others seemed to. It once more reminded Kagome that the digimon around them seemed to have similar personalities to their partners. But what would that mean? She certainly wasn't as friendly as Lunamon, nor did she share the small rabbit's simple believe in people.

Lost in thought Kagome began to zone out most of the conversation around her, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Jyou's yelling that there had to be human's in this place followed by Tentomon's insistence that there weren't any humans or creatures in this world. Only digital monster's existed in the digital world, which when one thought about it made a lot of sense. The question was how a bunch of human's like they had been pulled to this world?

Mimi in response ignored Jyou's tirade completely, before asking them where they were before showing off her handy dandy compass. When she held it at a flat level the rest of them crowded around the girl to see which way they were headed, what happened startled most of them. The northern needle began to spin, around and round it wasn't stopping. Mimi let off a wail of disbelief, wanted to know what was happening to her compass.

Izzy spoke up once more, "The sand…it looks like sand but its really crushed metal…powdered metal I mean."

"Ah….I wonder why everything we've seen so far from our world has been made of metal…" Kagome paused looking up at the telephone poles. Most of the poles in the city were metal, while the poles in the country were cement or wooden, these looked to be like the metal poles found in Tokyo.

All of them paused at her curious question, sometimes Kagome pointed out the oddest things. At least to Taichi they seemed odd, Izzy on the other hand had blinked in surprise before nodding. "You know even the hollow tree we hid inside was metal on the inside?"

All of them blinked in surprise, before yet another silence seemed to pass over them before Sora spoke up, "We must of come to some really out there sort of place." The rest of them could do little more than agree with her assessment; this place was very odd.

"Is also very hot here, we should probably find some water." Izzy spoke up a frown on his face, he knew that he'd been sweating all day as had the others. They hadn't had anything to drink since much earlier in the day.

"Yeah…" Taichi and Yamato shared a small glance, before wincing at Mimi's yells of displeasure and her want to know where the heck they were.

The small pause was quickly pushed through by the Taichi and Yamato, it wasn't long at all before the small group of children were once more walking along the desert. If one was looking far into the distance you could see the heat rising and to a degree it was a disturbing image.

"At this rate we're going to overheat…" Yamato calmly stated as a comments about returning to the forest began to crop up.

Jyou was asking Gomamon about being okay, while the rest of them continued wondering about just how big this desert was. The telephone poles seemed to go on forever and they had probably been walking for little over an hour from what Kagome could tell. If they tried to turn around now they probably wouldn't make it back to the forest because they would all be to dehydrated to move.

Mimi pulled her hat from her head placing it gently across the plant digimon's head, she knew enough about plants to understand that wilting was bad. Palmon looked worn out more so that the other digimon, except perhaps Gomamon. Neither of the small rookies should be without water for long periods of time, but there was little any of them could do about it considering were they were.

Kagome's eyes went large as Sora finally went off on Piyomon, the little bird like digimon had been hanging on the older girl for a while in the heat. And Kagome couldn't really say anything because Piyomon did seem to take up a lot of the older girls time. She could understand the need for space she had tons of siblings and cousins. Eventually Sora simply gave in which caused Piyomon to once again attach herself to the older human girl.

At this point Kagome stifled a giggle, and she could hear Yamato's snort of amusement. At least she wasn't the only one that thought this was pretty darn funny, the others were also looking on with a deep sated bemusement as if they weren't sure how to react to the overly affectionate bird like digimon.

After getting over her amusement, Kagome spoke up, "Ano, Taichi…we need to do something…we keep going but there's nothing in sight."

"Maybe we should head back to the forest?" Yamato suggested, he had to admit that he was just as worried about being in this place.

Jyou was nodding, and Sora seemed to think it was a great idea as well. Neither Takeru nor Mimi had anything to say but between the two of them they were the least bit mature among the lot of them

"Hold on a minute," Taichi was squinting into the distance. Kagome made a face while Yamato simply watched Tachi out of the corner of his eye. Sometime Taichi spoke up at the most awkward times and then they were off once again.

Taichi grinned to himself before pulling out the small pocket sized telescope that he'd brought with himself to camp. It was really the only camping tool that he had thought he would have needed and in the last few days it had become a bit invaluable for him because it allowed him to find things before they walked into them. He could just barely make out this light green among the sand and behind it was what looked a lot like a ship.

"Ah!, I see a village!" Taichi practically shouted at the rest of them, causing them to all start at the suddenness. They were all feeling the excitement, if there was a village here that lead one to believe that there might be people in the odd world as well.

Jyou promptly began to shout, "See? See? There are people here!" He was so relieved, it had been terrifying to think that they might be the only people in this place. If there was a village there had to be more people right?

Most of them rolled their eyes at the excitable older boy, before Izzy spoke up "We should check it out, either way." Izzy replied.

"Ano…I'm so thirsty…" Mimi pouted, she wasn't the only one either Palmon and Gomamon looked like they would happily go for some water at this point.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip, "Maybe we should take a break to eat to?"

Takeru nodded in agreement against her hip he was just as tired, and hungry as she was. Patamon was floating about at her side while Lunamon was huffing with exhaustion, she'd walked the entire way but in some places she just felt like she was being lite up. Because of the metal that was used to protect her she was slowly becoming over heated.

As the rest of the group moved forward, Kagome continued talking with Takeru just a little behind the others before grabbing Patamon and telling him to flap on Takeru's head. When she got funny looks she could only laugh and encourage them to do more. When Patamon did begin to flutter his wings, Takeru practically squealed when the air around his head began to cool down. The young blonde happily thanked his partner and Kagome before running forward to walk by his brother to show him her idea.

Kagome frowned looking at her digimon before simply picking the small creature up, she was one of the smaller digimon like Patamon so it was relatively easy to carry her if it was needed. When she caught Yamato looking back at her, she could feel her cheek lighten to a darker pink when he gave her a small smile. Sometimes she just didn't understand boys, shaking her head she hurried to catch up with the others.

Time seemed to pass slowly as they did indeed get closer to the village there was really only one problem. The village in question wasn't a village of humans as Jyou had earlier proclaimed. They were a village of Pyokomon, Piyomon's baby form. They were just adorable to see with their little huts and big happy faces, it seemed it had been a while since anyone had visited and they were simply amazed by Piyomon herself because of her transformation.

She could hear the Pyokomon asking about what type of digimon they were, while Piyomon told them that they were humans. Jyou on the other hand seemed very put out at the fact that this wasn't a human village at all. She could hear Mimi rambling in the back ground while Taichi was walking around looking over the village with a curious expression.

"I thought we could spend the night here…but that looks impossible." Yamato stated looking over the huts, there was no way most of them would be able to stay here.

Izzy continued his thoughts, "Well we can't really enter their homes without destroying them…"

"That doesn't mean we can't stay…." Kagome paused, "And we need to rest again, the sun is starting to go down again. The only thing we need to worry about it, is if being in this village will be like being in the actual desert. If it doesn't get to cold we can sleep outside." She stopped looking at the others.

Lunamon nodded, "I'll keep you warm Kagome!" The little rabbit had a large grin on her face which cause the three human's that were listening to laugh at her proclamation.

"I don't know if you could manage that, Lunamon…I'm a lot bigger than you." Kagome replied, a small smile on her lips.

Minutes seemed to pass before the Pyokomon spoke of food, the children began to cheer they were all very tired and rather hungry as well. All of the children gave their thanks, but it didn't stop Takeru from getting distracted from screaming about water and a fountain; which caused all of them to run forward as well with curiosity, the Pyokomon responded telling them about Miharashi Mountain that gave them their water supply.

The group of them turned to look at the mountain and Kagome literally let the first thing that came to her mind drop from her lips, "It looks like a Beehive."

Snickers were heard before wild laughter seemed to irrupt from the children, while the looked Pyokomon looked on with confusion. They had no idea what these "humans" were laughing about, they also had no idea what a beehive happened to be. So the Pyokomon shrugged and laughed right along with the odd humans.

The laughter then turned to shock when the fountain became a pile of flames, they hadn't even gotten any steam. It had gone from a simple fountain to a mountain of fire that seemed to rise higher and higher, the group of them had been around the fountain so when the flames started they had all been forced to take several steps back.

Panic seemed to set upon them and the Pyokomon that surrounded them, the lot of them took off toward the man source of water. The pond that held the water that fed the fountain was completely dry all that could be seen, was dust that showed an empty reservoir and a ship sticking up from the bottom were it had been sunk however long before. They could all see that this wasn't normal not even for the digital world.

There was only one place left to check in the village, beside the large holding pond near their village there was a very deep well just on the outside of town. Of course it was decided that it too must be checked, Yamato and Taichi were the first to arrive at the well and Taichi was quick to throw the small bucket into the stone well. Nothing happened, the rope attached to the bucket just seemed to continue down, down, down with no end in sight. Finally the small bucket finally hit the bottom with a rough thud, the two boys exchanged words before Taichi began to pull the bucket back toward the top of the well.

Taichi eventually pulled all the rope back from the well, and when he got to the end that was all that was left. The end of the rope was senged black and smoking, seconds later even the stone well burst into flames frightening everyone once more.

All of the Pyokomon were bouncing up and down in fright and panic, until one of the little pink bulb like digimon spoke up. "Something landed on Miharashi Mountain!"

There seemed to be a little pause, "Could it be what we saw?" Yamato asked, turning to look at the digimon dancing behind him.

"That black gear.." Izzy had a relatively blank face as he tried to think of a reason to why that flying black gear, would have any major effect on this world.

"But what does this have to do with a gear landing on Mount Miharashi?" Sora asked, looking at the Pyokomon as if expecting a clear answer, as to why this was happening.

"The source of all the water is on the mountain." One of the Pyokomon spoke up, they were looking up at these humans with something akin to confusion. Why didn't these humans now this sort of thing? "If anything happens there, then all the water disappears."

Several more Pyokomon spoke up about a creature called Meramon and how he protected the Mountain, the water, and to a small degree the village itself. They had never in all there time seen something like this happen, it was confusing and scared them all.

"Well, let's take a peek." Taichi grinned, before pulling out his pocket scope and looking toward the mountain. A large fire had also burst from the top of one side of the mountain while there was a small orange glow that seemed to be hurrying down the side of it at a very fast speed. Focusing the small pocket scope, Taichi could feel his eyes getting wider with surprise it had to be another digimon but this one was completely made up of fire and he didn't seem to happy. The digimon seemed to be surfing down the side of the mountain and Taichi could only point this out to everyone.

The Pyokomon went up into a tissy, the digimon that Taichi had seen with his pocket scope was in fact Meramon the mountains protector. There really wasn't a reason for the digimon to be coming down from his high altitude home but he was and it was enough to worry the small in-training digimon. The digimon was screaming something across the land and they were having a relatively hard time trying to understand what he was trying to say.

They could only wait, the fires on the mountain seemed to have intensified and rose up into the sky's like an offering to some dark god. While the forest surrounding Meramon were beginning to light up because of the intense heat the fire type digimon was putting off. A type of malice seemed to roll of the creature as it ran toward them, a cruel grin on his face while he continued to run forward much like starter for a track team. Within minutes Meramon was at the bottom of the Mountain and coming across the sands that had taken them a full day to cross, for him it would only take minutes.

Taichi gave a cry for them to run, and none of them could refute the demand Meramon looked like he wanted to destroy things, to destroy them. The group of them, human's digimon partners, and the little Pyokomon made a run for the ship that stood in the middle of what was once their water supply. It was really the only place nearby that offered any sort of protection.

Taichi and Sora were at the bottom of the ship ushering in the hundred perhaps thousands of Pyokomon into the great ship's hull, Yamato, and Kagome had made it completely to the top and could only watch the proceeding and help the Pyokomon squeeze onto the deck of the ship. Mimi and Jyou were in the middle of the ship helping as they could.

"Watch your footing!" Yamato called out to anyone in the vicinity, he was at the very top of the ship and it really was hard to stand on the deck because of the great slant and gravity.

Jyou had finally arrived on the deck of the ship and he had several Pyokomon attached to his back to create a very odd effect reminding Kagome of a peacock. He was also holding onto Gomamon, mainly because the little water digimon couldn't run as fast as the rest of them. No matter how scared Jyou had been at first it was obvious to see that he cared for his partner at least.

"Ano…Yamato, isn't that Piyomon?" Kagome asked, looking up from moving more of the Pyokomon onto the ship. She was relatively sure that she could make out the pink bird on the edge of the cliffs. She didn't understand why the small bird was there helping the Pyokomon, but then again maybe it was because she was once a Pyokomon?

Yamato paused what he was doing to look toward where Kagome was indicating and he could indeed see the small digimon standing on the ledge. Even Jyou had paused what he was doing to look up and see what was going on, both boys agreed they didn't know what Piyomon was doing either, and it indeed here standing there on the edge of the cliff face encouraging the Pyokomon to the bottom of the pond and toward the ship.

All of the eyes on the deck looked down they could see that that Sora was running toward the cliff face toward Piyomon. Yamato looked like he was about to jump ship, and they could here Taichi calling out for her from the bottom of the ship.

"Sora, come back!" Yamato yelled, over the hull of the ship. But for some reason, Kagome was sure that the girl headed toward the cliff face couldn't hear him, and it was terrifying to watch her run toward the danger. That was something they could expect from Taichi, Sora was usually level headed and didn't tend to rush into the things so just what had gotten into her?

The Pyokomon were finally all over the edge of the cliff, and Piyomon seemed to simply be waiting or taking a deep breath of relief. They could all only watch as Meramon slowed coming up behind Piyomon as if having the element of surprise would really change the outcome of the battle. Their rookies wouldn't have enough fire power to beat the digimon unless one of them evolved once more.

They could all vaguely hear Sora screaming something, Piyomon was flying finally realizing that Meramon was right behind her. The larger digimon took a swipe at the smaller bird digimon sending her flying downward toward the ground, she was literally rolling down the sharp incline and it was painful to only be able to watch. Sora did something that none of them expected, with the way the older girl complained about her digimon it seemed that she didn't like Piyomon. But she was diving to catch the digimon to ensure that she was safe, that she wouldn't be harmed.

Kagome frowned, Sora was holding onto Piyomon and it looked like they were having a small conversation between the two of them and she had to wonder why they weren't immediately heading back toward the ship. They could only watch as Meramon began to form a large fire ball, Piyomon escaped Sora's grasp and was flying up toward the large higher ranked digimon. The small bird digimon attacked using her "Magical Fire" the green spiraling flames didn't do a damn thing to the larger fire type digimon except seem to increase his flames.

Piyomon continued hitting Meramon with her "Magical Fire" and each time the digimon got larger and large as if her small flames were fueling the bigger digimon with power. Eventually Meramon attacked back using something called "Burning Fist" which still looked like a fancy named fire ball to Kagome. It seemed to nick Piyomon's wings and down she went like a bomb. The other rookie level digimon ran forward, as Piyomon fell and they could only watch as Taichi gave the attack.

"Ah! No, he's made of flames…Agumon and Gabumon will just make him stronger!" Kagome cried from where she stood on the deck there was no way she could get there in time to do anything. Jyou and Yamato could only nod, while Mimi looked on with confusion she didn't seem to understand what Kagome was talking about. Kagome could only bite her lip in worry.

Even though Yamato knew it wouldn't help he could not help cheering his digimon on, he could see as well as the others that this really wasn't helping. But he would support Gabumon no matter what even if he couldn't be beside his friend.

"He's getting so big…" Yamato could only look at the thing with shock and worry it was a scary thought that using fire just seemed to make him more powerful. He could see from the faces around him that he wasn't the only one who was worried, Mimi, Jyou, and Kagome all had similar worries that were easy to be seen on their faces.

"Ah! Piyomon is getting up." Kagome looked on in surprise she'd pretty much thought after that glancing blow then landing so rough against the ground that the bird type digimon was pretty much out for the count. Piyomon was looking at Sora and Kagome had to wonder what expression was on the digimon's face. Suddenly the small digimon turned from them, and seemed to be looking up at the now several stories tall Meramon.

Kagome and the others could see a light much with the other evolutions began to come from the sky and cover Piyomon. Piyomon like the others began to morph into something much large than what she once was, the digimon was still a bird but the head was elongated and had large teeth almost like an alligator covering her mouth. Long feathers that gave an ear like appearance sprouted from the top of her head and down the back of a relatively long length neck, her wing where extremely large, while her body seemed to be relatively short though covered in large muscles across her chest and stomach. Though she did have legs that reminded her of a chicken, all of her fathers were a rust orange red, that seemed to show over her bright blue eyes. The new evolved form also had an extremely long tail that was probably the same length as the rest of her body but seemed to move and ripple much like a living flame.

Piyomon had evolved into Birdramon, and he was literally pushing Meramon back up the cliff side and onto the solid ground above. It was hard to imagine at least for Kagome a bird of that size, she had to be several stories high just like Greymon had been. She was literally flying circles around the large human flame as he threw several of his "Burning Fists" her way; she simply glided out of the way of harm. Eventually one of the attacks managed to hit the birds large back, this seemed to annoy the large bird in the fact that she turned around and seemed to make a beeline toward Meramon. The closer she got the more "Burning Fists" hit her chest, the interesting thing was that she didn't seem the least little bit affected as if Meramon's attack was nothing more than an inconvenience.

Birdramon seemed to have a sudden change in plans, instead of charging Meramon she flew back high into the air and seemed to hover there for a while before releasing a wild attack. "Metero Wing", Birdramon was sort of hovering in the air then her wings were spread extremely wide and the feathers on the underside of her wings began to spark and glow before large rock, almost lava like attack slammed down into Meramon.

Meramon almost immediately began to shrink and cry out in pain, curling down around his chest as if this would alleviate the pain inside him. Seconds passed before a large black gear exited Meramon's back and flew straight up in the air, before exploding in a small explosion of smoke.

The children on the book could only frown up at the gear none of them couldn't really say anything as they continued to look up at the broken gear. Finally Yamato spoke up, "So it really was a gear that made him act so strangely?"

Jyou for once seemed to agree, "I think so, didn't you see a gear inside Chamelemon?"

Kagome blinked, before she nodded " Yes, It was very large. And from the looks of it, these gears make the digimon in question act very strangely. Chamelemon ran away the minute the gear was destroyed…and Meramon doesn't seem so burning now that it's not inside him anymore.."

The Pyokomon seemed to blink at them with confusion before Takeru just jumped up in front of the lot of them with "Birdramon won!" His happy cheer made the rest of them snicker in amusement.

Birdramon was beginning to fly down toward the ground before a golden light seemed to surround them before she changed back in midflight to being Piyomon. In fact she seemed to be dive bombing Sora, but from what Kagome could tell the older girl didn't mind in the least. Kagome watched on with small affection, she really was starting to like Taichi's group of friends.

The fire began to fade and everyone headed back toward the village at a much slower less dangerous pace. Once they returned to the top of the reservoir, the water began to return as a relatively quick pace they were lucky they hadn't had to take another trip swimming. Meramon spoke with them about what had happened how he'd been doing his job when he was suddenly hit with this burning pain in his back and chest and he seemed to lose any recall about what had happened.

The Pyokomon were relieved that Meramon was back to normal before the fire digimon returned to his home on the mountain, he had seemed embarrassed and confused about what had happened to him. The rest of them were just happy that he was no longer trying to turn them into crispy critters.

As they watched Meramon return to his mountain, Piyomon spoke about the feast that they were going to have. And to a degree they were all rather mournful when they were given nothing but seed. Though like the saying goes, waste not want not, they were all to hungry at that point to really care or at least most of them were.

Kagome giggled softly as she listened to the others speak about the food, "Lunamon do you like it?"

Lunamon grinned up happily at her partner, "It's tasty, don't you like it Kagome?"

"I really do, it reminds me of Pecans and Sunflower seeds back home as far as taste goes. But they look more like the mixed birdseed we had for bird feeders back home. It's so interesting to see the differences here!" Kagome replied, throwing several more seeds into her mouths. The seeds that they had been given were yellow and green nothing like the nuts and seed she was used to seeing back home. She could hear Mimi in the background crying about wanting to go home and she could only begin to giggle again with the rest of them. Even though this wasn't all that normal, it was becoming a bit fun even if she did feel like she was in an rpg that she played with her little brothers.


	4. Batteries and Needles

I don't own Inuyasha or Digimon…!

So woot, another chapter! I promise the next chapter will be super long! And hopefully after this the story will start to slowly change as we go along.

Chapter 4

This would be their fourth day in the strange digital world that they found themselves in and it concerned Kagome. The day before had been spent in a semi-relaxed setting at they were all rather worn out and there had be a small amount of running into other digimon. The thing was that there was always a chance that they would run into one of the digimon that seemed to be controlled by those black gears, the question happened to be were where they coming from and what could they do to stop them?

At the moment they were resting around the trunk of one of the few trees that covered the grassy plains that they had been walking across. Izzy, Takeru and Mimi were all leaning against said tree along with the few packs that had come across this world with them. Koushiro was currently trying to get his computer to work which seemed like an odd thing while the Kagome, Jyou, Yamato and Sora were speaking about what they were going to do. Things hadn't gotten better and they hadn't figured out how to get out of this place.

Shouting got their attention, when Taichi began to smack Izzy's computer why the goggle-headed boy thought that would work none of them knew. This of course caused Izzy to freak out that Taichi was going to do some permanent damage, not that Kagome could blame the red-headed boy. Taichi was hitting the poor little lap top rather hard. Izzy probably moved his fastest getting his computer away from the older boy, before beginning to check it for damage.

"Ah, please don't do that again Taichi." Izzy was just beginning to calm down, he didn't mind if others touched his things but that was abuse!

"I was just trying to help!" Taichi pouted slightly. Beside his dad beat on their home computer all the time he just couldn't seemed to help himself. So he didn't understand why it wouldn't work on the smaller laptop.

"We get that Taichi, but how would you feel if someone took something precious to you?" Sora sighed, Taichi still had a mildly defensive expression on his face not that she blamed him. Taichi was really still just a kid at heart, he reacted to things a bit differently than them and was just a bit of a hot head.

Taichi made a little noise before sighing, looking around he was amused an a little surprised to see Kagome between Yamato and Jyou they seemed to be having a pretty intense conversion from the expressions the three of them were making. Snorting in amusement, Taichi continued to look around trying to see into the distance without his pocket-scope. What he saw did surprise him, there in the distance were large plumes of smoke something he'd only seen around factories back home. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Taichi wondered off to see what was making those large columns of smoke.

This of course drew all their eyes when Agumon called after the goggle headed boy, then followed after him. They could be used to this Taichi really did enjoy exploring this place even if it made the rest of them nervous as hell.

"What's wrong with Taichi?" Jyou asked, looking after the younger boy with concern. As the oldest he felt like it was his responsibility to keep the younger children safe. As much as the blue haired boy tried it wasn't an easy task, Yamato and Taichi were prone to fighting. Takeru, Mimi, Izzy and sometimes Kagome had less stamina than they rest of them and they had to talk Taichi into resting. Kagome had IDA, and it freaked Taichi out and made the rest of them worry. Jyou been helping the younger girl keep track of when she needed to take her medication. But they also had to have a balancing act, too much Iron in a day could hurt Kagome causing the iron in her blood to build up and become toxic.

"Bathroom probably." Yamato shrugged dismissively, while he was could friends with the boy sometimes Taichi was an idiot. Instead of focusing on his friend, his eyes wondered over to Takeru who seemed content to simply close his eyes and rest while Patamon made himself comfortable in the boys lap.

"That or something caught attention, I swear he'd like a raven attracted to shiny things." Kagome replied easily, she knew her cousin inside and out. Taichi was an easily distracted boy, who loved to have fun and cause chaos. The two boys on either side of her could only snort in agreement, it was true and they couldn't help but be amused.

` Izzy smiled slightly at the conversation going on around him. The young red head had settled back in his position at the bottom of the tree, and was working on a way to get his computer to work. Eventually it finally came on, the screen popped up say "Waking up" in the upper left hand corner and "Moving Now" in the lower right hand corner before the battery popped up and showed that it was out of power. Izzy could only sigh in disappointment, before the power went off.

Seconds later Taichi called out for everyone to come toward him, he had found something that they should take a look at the lot of them gathered there things before hurrying to the brunette's voice. As they ran toward the boy they were surprised to find the view changing as they came to the edge of a crested hill. Before them was a factory that looked like it had been pulled from the bay of Tokyo, it was large and seemed to be functioning considering that there were several columns of smoke coming from the tips.

The factory itself was large and seemed to be rather old considering the amount of moss and soot that seemed to be covering the thing. The factory was large, much larger than they had originally thought and surrounding it was nothing but a sea of trees and dirt. It seemed to have several tanks for liquid yet at the same time had a lot of power lines and it reminded her of a power company, it was large and shaped like a square.

Eventually the lot of them were making their way down the hill side to investigate the odd factory. Once they got into the factory grounds it was amazing to look up some of the towers reached high into the sky and were large and round. They ended up walking outside for quiet along time but they never could find anything that explained what the plant did. So they found an entrance to the place and found themselves surrounded by large rotating gears, these weren't black and didn't seem to be what was infecting the digimon.

"Neh, what is it making?" Takeru asked, he and Yamato had wondered a bit away from the group a bit, but they could all hear the question.

" Dunno, you can't tell by looking at it." Yamato replied, looking on with something akin to fascination.

" I think we should look around to see if people have ever been here, it's pretty obvious that humans aren't here anymore." Jyou stated, this was very odd. Then again everything about this world had been odd, and there was really nothing they could do about.

"Well…what else if here are there any digimon?" Sora pointed out, it could be dangerous to get trapped inside with another digimon. Not to mention if some of the other evolved they would probably break anything about them, only Garurumon and Lekismon would actually fit inside the building, both Greymon and Birdramon would be too big.

They all paused and considered that, this was an in closed space which was very different for them. All eight of them had gotten used to being outside in the heat or cold and it was very strange for them to be in this type of place. They needed to look around to see what was available to them, there might even be some supplies that they could take with them. They had packed food every time they got the chance like nuts or fruit. Once coming to that conclusion they eventually split into groups Mimi, Sora, Taichi and Jyou were in one group while Kagome, Izzy, Yamato and Takeru were in another.

"Ano, if there were people here there would be a somewhere for them to sleep and eat wouldn't there?" Kagome finally asked looking over the rest of them. She hadn't seen anything that would tell them that other people like them had at some point had been at the factory. They had been walking all over the damn place for the last several hours and Kagome wanted nothing more than to hit the hay or at least take a short nap.

Izzy sighed, "I would have to agree the only thing I want to check out is that power room. It's pretty obvious that there isn't anything here." The red couldn't help but agree with Taichi's cousin, there didn't seem to be anything here at all except a factory that somehow ran itself.

"Then let's go, it's not like there's much else to look at in this part of the factory. We can just look at the other half." Yamato reasoned, Takeru seemed to be enjoying the odd factory but he would be the first to admit that this place made his skin crawl.

When the other three members of their little group nodded in agreement the four of them found their way to the Power Supply room that Izzy was talking about. They'd gone by earlier but Izzy was curious and wanted to know what was behind the door and the other three didn't have a reason not to return so they returned. The door in question was a bit different from the rest of the factor as in it looked like it was made of wood instead of the gray steel that surrounded them on all sides. The words "POWER SUPPLYR" were written in a huge font across the front in black, it took both Izzy and Yamato to open the darn thing.

When the door was opened completely they were all surprised they were looking at what had to be the largest battery in the world. The battery in question was roughly 12 to 15 feet in high and probably 6 in width, it was without a doubt huge! The battery itself plugged into a motor that was probably three times the size of a car motor and stood taller than even Jyou. The motor itself feed into a crank which turned the gears and that's how the factory worked.

"So that thing makes everything work..." Izzy muttered, looking over the thing in amazement.

Kagome laughed softly, "Nee Izzy do you want to stay here? The rest of us can explore the rest of the factory."

Yamato glanced at the only girl in their group with something akin to amusement, he had to admit it seemed like Izzy was going to be busy for a while. It probably hadn't been the best idea to bring a technophile like Izzy into a factory that could run itself. While it was amazing that something like this could be created, it just wasn't something that Yamato himself was interested in.

Takeru frowned, Izzy seemed very absorbed in what he was doing and within minutes had figured out how to open the battery and was now in lala land trying to figure out how it worked considering nothing but air had come out. "I don't think he heard you Kagome."

Kagome nodded, "I don't think he did either Takeru, do you want to keep wondering around or have a break?" The raven haired woman had to admit that she was terribly fond of Takeru the boy was adorable with his bright blue eyes and sunshine hair. Kagome for some reason new that Yamato had never been this sweet or innocent, Takeru was like a light that made things better when they were dark.

"Let's keep going." Takeru answered easily, he really was curious about what was being built "I want to know what's being made." The little blonde was a curious boy by nature and enjoyed learning new things unlike many of the children his age.

"We should leave Izzy a note or something to let him know we've gone on." Yamato reminded the two of them easily, they were similar in their excitement to explore. But it wasn't so much of an adventure as it might had been for Taichi as it was wanting to see and understand more about the world around them.

"Ah that's true." Kagome had to agree with that statement before pulling off her backpack. Rummaging through the pack, the raven haired girl easily found a semi clean sheet of paper, before scribbling a note on it. Tucking her things away, she left the bag on the ground before walking into the battery and handing the note to Tentomon and asked the digimon to give to Izzy. One the bug like digimon agreed, Kagome left grabbing her bag and the three of them left to see more of the factory that they hadn't seen the first time around.

"I still wonder what they're making, it doesn't look like anything from home.." Takeru could help but pout. Now it just looked like some of the pictures he'd seen of some of the junkyards from America. It just looked like a bunch or random metal pieces to him, there weren't any buttons or levers that indicated it was a working machine.

"I still have no idea, it doesn't look like anything from back home." Yamato replied, studying the thing. He knew there was probably something like a baffled expression on his face, but considering that Takeru and Kagome were sharing that expression he didn't feel so self-conscious about it.

Kagome just shrugged, as she was about to speak the lights went out. "Well…I guess Izzy is playing with the power supply." Though Kagome was curious as to what the boy had done to cut the power, the lines feeding into the motor were covered by a thick metal case, there hadn't even been a seem that showed the casing could be pulled off.

All three of them sighed and simply waited, seconds turned to minutes before everything was returned to normal except this time it was much faster. Or maybe it just seemed faster because it had been of for a few seconds? Kagome wasn't sure but there was an uneasiness rolling in her stomach that made her worry. When Yamato gave the order for them to return to where they had been, Kagome could only nod in agreement and follow after the boy.

What none of them expected was to get turned around in the place and when they did they found something that surprised them. The room they were doing know was doing to exact opposite as to what the other, instead of putting the pieces together they were now taking them apart. None of them really knew what to do, instead they quietly left, there really wasn't a reason to stay and watch they knew what was happening but not why.

Instead they found themselves making their way outside until they were standing on an overlooking the entire factory on a balcony that didn't really lead to anywhere. Once the three of them were more settled in the sun they decided to speak.

"So this factory builds things, then takes them apart. Then the things that were taken apart are once more built, just creating a large circle that continues to go on forever." Yamato was baffled by what he had seen, it was almost as if the factory was a representation of the world. Tsunomon evolved to Gabumon then to Garurumon, but then returned to Gabumon and he had to wonder if something would force Gabumon to return to being Tsunomon.

"But then what is this place making?" Takeru asked, the little blonde just couldn't wrap his head around the concept that this factory was just going around in circles. Patamon was resting on his head looking just as confused as his partner.

"Nothing. Nothing is made at this factory." Yamato replied.

"This place is so bizarre. I think I want to leave." Kagome shivered, something about this factory was like a maze almost as if it were built to trap people who got lost beneath its skin. It was just far too creepy to remain.

"Hey guys! I found something out!" Izzy was standing at the entrance of the balcony looking more excited than they had ever seen him.

"Well what is it?" Yamato asked calmly, a curious expression on his face.

"This factory is running on a program, or more the energy that is created by the program. There isn't a positive or negative charge like in batteries at home." Izzy looked amazed by this more than anything, as if he couldn't wrap his head around how that could be possible.

"Like a computer program, like a game or something?" Kagome replied, a curious expression on her face.

"Exactly, because of that things in this world like data, and programs which are normally nothing but information literally come to life." Izzy continued, a look of concentration on his face as he tried to explain it in an easily understood manner.

A loud shout came out from behind the Izzy "OOI," Taichi had yelled, and he and his group were headed their way. They seemed rather worried about what was going to happen and that was never a good thing.

"Did you find something out?" Yamato called back, Taichi was always in such a hurry what was he trying to say in such a fast way?

Just as Taichi was trying to tell them something the floor of the balcony exploded up ward causing a shower of debre to fly out several feet around the explosion. The four of them that were around the explosion were lucky that they hadn't been hit, though the four of them were covered in dust and it was hard to see or breathe.

As the dust settled and cleared all that could be seen was a large grey humanoid figure that was becoming more pronounced as the dust settled. Once the particles had settled enough for them to see they were surprised at what they saw, the creature in question was mostly made up of metal though his left arm and right leg were made of weathered skin, the joints were covered by metal plating. The rest of the creature was created of metal plating and gears that allowed for movement, small eyes seemed to glow a strange blue color while the man tried to erect himself into a properly standing position.

This of course caused fear to ride up in all of them, when the digimon stood he was very tall probably seven feet and there was a growling almost aching noise that happened when he faced them. The digimon seemed to simply stare at them for several moments before he began to mutter in a low tone, the plate upon the digimon's chest opened up and two missiles were shoot toward them. Izzy and Kagome went in one direction, while Yamato went the other. Takeru was frozen with fright and was standing in the way of the things.

Kagome could say her heart stopped with fear at that moment, she wouldn't be able to get to the boy fast enough none of them would. Yamato was already calling for Garurumon and within seconds he was blocking the attack, a paw slapped them up into the air. One exploded because of the harsh impact, while the other turned in air and headed back toward the other group of children behind the cyber digimon.

The missiles in question looked like catfish the longer you looked at them, and when they opened up their mouths they shot a barrage of light bullets at the enemy. Because of this, the others were dancing backwards trying to keep out of reach of the white hot things that were raining down toward their feet.

Eventually Agumon darted forward and quickly evolved into Greymon, with a quick slap of his tail the gatling missile was send flying into the sky in a shower of dust and broken metal. Garurumon struck forward attacking the cyber-digimon, while Greymon moved behind it. The digimon in question grabbed hold of Garurumon and swung him around hitting Greymon and sending both of them over the edge of the balcony and onto the ground below.

The cyber digimon (which Kagome later found out was named Andromon) took a running jump after the two apparently intent on causing harm. The children rushed to the edges of the building to look down, both Taichi and Yamato called for their Digimon. The others could only watch in awe. Both Greymon and Garurumon had been hurt byt the fall as it took them a bit to get up, but they were both a bit stubborn like their owner

Andromon was already getting ready for another attack, while Garurumon and Greymon were getting back on their feet. The arm that was completely made of metal was quickly held to the sky the black fingers had merged together and were now spine at a high speed, colored mist seemed to be forming at the tip of the cone shaped hand. The attack was called Spiral Sword, and it appeared in a blue boomerang shaped blade, once the metal digimon released it slammed hard into Garurumon's forehead, The attack obviously hurt the large wolf as he cryed out his frustrations, Greymon responded by attacking with the Mega-Flame attack Andromon simply cut right through it.

Garurumon bounced back from the head on attack only to throw the large bright blue "FOX FIRE" at Andromon which was simply kicked away by the cyber monster. The children above could only watch in awe and worry, two digimon against one and their side was losing.

"There definitely evolved.." Yamato could only watch slightly slack jawed.

"But, power, speed…he'd on a completely different level than our digimon." Sora replied, looking on with worry she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"But how are we going to win?" Taichi replied, a worried expression on his face this wasn't looking like a winning situation.

"If the things more powerful than us we need to find a weak point," Kagome replied, gnawing on her bottom lip as she watched with the rest of them. Greymon was charging again, while Andromon was stopping the digimon grabbing either side of the digimon's mouth the cyber-monster lifted the dinosaur over his head only to slam him down onto Garurumon.

The boys called out to their digimon to hold on and Kagome could only think about how to get their digimon to evolve. Both she and Sora had digimon that could evolve but nothing was happening, Kagome could only frown. Why couldn't her digimon evolve was there some sort of limiter on them? Sighing Kagome's eyes knitted together as she listened to Izzy and Tentomon speak, apparently Izzy had come up with computer program that had actually affected Tentomon.

Turning away from the fight Kagome could only watch in surprise, Izzy's little device was glowing but so was Tentomon. Tentomon was evolving! In his place stood a huge digimon, it had an armored helmet that looked like it was made of bone. It was a bug type digimon, four large paper colored wings had grown without a shell to cover them, six arms were protruding from his body, while a large stinger was also now present. Their attention was eventually drawn back to the fight as Andromon put Garurumon and Greymon through the ringer.

Kabuterimon took off with a speed that none of them expected, he aimed right for Andromon who moved out of the way with a swiftness that was hard to believe. The large insect type digimon was quickly in the air ensuring he could dodge whatever was thrown his way from the air. Once Kabuterimon got turned around, he charged again, his horned head aiming to impale Andromon. Yet, Andromon proved his superior strength by simply holding the flying digimon back before stepping to the side, there were large gash marks from Kabuterimon's claws they seemed to go through steel like a hot knife through butter. As the bug digimon continued on, Andromon fired his gatling missiles at Kabuterimon's back

"Damn, that Andromon doesn't seem to have a weakness," Jyou huffed, he was angry and frustrated and it scared him that they could seem to fight this bastard.

"Kabuterimon, the right leg hit his right leg!" Izzy shouted up at his partner, the red head could only watch as the large digimon swiftly out maneuvered the missiles before swinging around and heading back toward Andromon. As the bug digimon reacted they were surprised when he hovered before curling in to himself, a large charge seemed to be forming in front of the digimon and they could only watch with awe as Kabuterimon released a large attack called "Mega Blaster" it quickly condensed before hitting dead center on Andromon's knee.

"Another black gear." Kagome muttered watching it fly up out of Andromon as if trying to get away from the attack before dissolving in the air. Once the gear was out, the cyber-monster feel to his knees he seemed very confused and disoriented.

Eventually it was understood that Andromon didn't seem to have any control over what was happening, in fact the digimon didn't even remember attacking them at all. He'd seemed rather horrified at the idea that he might had hurt them, in apology he showed them away to leave the never ending factory. Apparently Andromon never left, ever he loved his home far too much to leave.

The exit he showed them unfortunately was less to be desired, apparently once you came into the factory grounds the only way to leave as to go through the sewers. The entrance was completely made of stone and it was a short walk until they reached the end of the tunnel, then it was a three or so foot drop to a walk way that was on either side of the water way the created the sewers itself.

"Alright, everyone down. Let's go." Taichi grinned, they had been told to take a left and in this case Taichi wasn't willing to deviate, he wasn't fond of the idea of walking around in a sewer.

"This place is so damp, I don't like it." Yamato sighed, they had been walking for about twenty minutes and the damp enclosed space was already starting to get to him. He hated this feeling, he much preferred being outside to be in this tiny tunnel with seven other people and eight digimon.

Takeru had been wondering this since he'd seen it happen, "Neh, Koushiro-san…You made Tentomon evolve with your computer didn't you?" Takeru really wanted to know what Patamon turned into, it seemed the everyone's digimon became a bigger and better versions of their earlier self, so what did Patamon become he wasn't a recognizable animal from home like Lunamon or Tentomon.

` ""Yeah I did." Izzy agreed, but he was mildly confused why had Tentomon needed a program in the first place? None of the others had needed something like that to evolve why had only Tentomon needed something like that?

"Can you make my Patamon grow?" Takeru finally asked.

"It might if we try, " Izzy grinned, happily pulling out his computer.

"Really?" Takeru had to admit he was very excited about that idea.

Izzy nodded, before he began to work on the program, but when he tried to activate it his computer just shut down instead of doing what he wanted it to. No matter what he did it refused to even open back up, "Hmm, the program doesn't seem to be working." He was going to have to think about it some more, something about this didn't quiet add up.

"All you need to do is give it a good wack!" Taichi replied happily, Agumon agreed with him happily. They were so eager to wack Izzy's machine, they missed completely when Tentomon, Takeru and Izzy quickly hurried out of the way. Which unfortunately caused to two, to hit one another instead of what they were aiming for.

"Your carefree attitude won't be fixed by just hitting," Sora was looking at them with a mixed expression as if to ask what the heck was going one. Jyou was rubbing his head in exasperation. Izzy just seemed relieved that neither he nor his machine had been hit, while Mimi was simply frowning at Taichi as if he'd done something she highly disapproved of.

It didn't take long for the lot of them to start laughing at the pitiful expressions Taichi and Agumon were making. Eventually they turned and readied themselves for the long trek out of the sewers, it didn't take any time at all for the lot of them to get bored and they simply had to find something to do. So they played a singing game as they walked, "To~oi, furusato omoidasu!" but you were only supposed to use the first line of the song and the last letter of the line.

"Alright digimon it's your turn, you have to start with the Su out of omoidasu!" Taichi grinned, he loved playing this game it kept he and his sister entertained for hours. Yamato had come over multiple times and the three of them had played it, this was also something that had occurred on the bus ride to the camp.

They continued to play the game for several rounds until they were interrupted by Sora's loud cry, which caused a bit of a stand still. Both Yamato and Taichi were asking questions, "The water dripped on me, it's really cold!" this of course had everyone looking up. When more of the water starting dripping down, Izzy had to point out that her clothing was getting dirty from the drops.

"I want to do laundry" Sora's large red brown eyes just seemed so sad, like she'd do anything to be back home again. She could just think about the laundry out on the line on the balcony of their apartment and she would remember her mom's flower shop, and how the smells of the shop always came home at the end of the day with her mother.

"I want to be in a relaxing bath." Taichi commented, he could agree. That was one of the best things about coming home from soccer, when his muscles got sore and her was hot and gross. Coming home and relaxing in hot water always made him want to get up and play in the sun again the next day.

"I want to …"Takeru started before going silent instead his mind seemed to have wondered of, and his fingers were hitting away at some sort of game controller. Takeru could just imagine being at home in their family room playing away on the tv while his mother worked on her computer in the kitchen.

"All you can think or are video games?" Yamato laughed lightly, "I can't make fun of him…I want a nice grilled steak" He stated when odd looked were sent his way, he really did want some steak that was nicely seasoned, and perfectly cooked.

Jyou could only nod, they all had something that they loved, "Don't laugh at this, but I want to study and do a mountain of homework!" It might sound odd to the others but that was one way he de-stressed. His home wasn't the best, both of his older brother weren't doing as his father said because of it their papa was putting a lot of pressure on his youngest son.

Mimi simply sent the older boy a blank gaze, "You're very strange. I want a cold bottle of soda!" she really did, that was possibly the one thing she drank every day. Mimi honestly wouldn't mind being at the beach with her parents either, she would like nothing more than to be home with them.

"Ah, Mimi me to that sound really good!" Takeru grinned up at the girl in all honest excitement, his mother wouldn't allow him to have much coke.

"Really?" Mimi asked, she seemed delighted that she wasn't that wasn't missing the sweet carbonated beverage, the small blond by nodded in agreement.

"I want to email all of my friends" Izzy had to admit that he missed being able to talk to his friends. As much as he liked the company at the moment, he really didn't know any of them that well.

Kagome sighed, "I want to be cooking with mama, and scolding the twins when they come to steal food before dinner." Her little brothers were both mischievous, sneaky little things. They both loved to play pranks and sneaking food out of the kitchen was just another joke for them, and she loved cooking for her family.

A quiet pause seemed to pass over the group of them, they were all getting a little homesick they didn't even know if they could go back home. The digimon could only look at their human partners, the children were tired and sad. It seemed that even they couldn't make everything better all the time.

"Do you hear that?" Gomamon asked, he was sure that he could hear something coming their way.

"Down here it would be Numemon." Gabumon replied, looking back in the direction that they had come from.

"Numemon?" Yamato asked, a curious expression on his face.

And on and on the other digimon spoke of the Numemon, how they were dirty and preferred being in dark wet places. It didn't really matter what the others said, the Numemon didn't sound like something any of the children would want to meet. Eventually even the humans could hear the digimon as they moved steadily closer, and once the children could see them they all agreed that they didn't want to get to know them better. They looked like small green snot balls with purple spots on their backs and eyes that were lifted off their heads like a lug. They quickly decided to run. Kagome wondered why they were running, and Taichi voiced this question unfortunately they quickly found out as the Numemon began to through their poop at them. Eventually they came onto a side tunnel that they quickly scurried up and they suddenly found themselves in the Sun. The Numemon didn't like that in the least a hurried back into the sewers.

When they looked around after the harrowing run from the Numemon, they found themselves in a dry grasses plan that had a large stream running toward the ocean. The only bad thing was that it was now unbearable hot, everyone was sweating quite a bit and Kagome was relieved that she was in a tank top, as compared to Mimi's thick dress or Jyou's sweater vest.

As they walked over hills and down into shallow valley's they were all surprised to see coke machines sitting innocently scattered across the field in front of them. They had come to realize in the time that they had been in this world that nothing that seemed like it was from their world would work.

"All those vending machines in a place like this?" Mimi looked amazed and in need of those machines as if they now owned part of her heart.

"Mimi? You're not getting something to drink are you?" Palmon asked, looking up at her partner.

"Of course!" Mimi practically skipped, she was so darn excited. Once the girl took off her digimon followed quickly

"Mimi, we all know nothing will come out!" Jyou sighed, as she ignored him and did exactly as she pleased. The rest of them felt a bit wary and decided to wait on the hill, they could only watch as she put in a yen coin. They front of the machine simply fell off, they could see Mimi motioning but not hear what she was saying. Suddenly the pink dressed girl was running toward them with a horde of Numemon on her tail. She passed them and it took little time for the rest of them to follow.

Suddenly a shout for them to split up and run came into the air and the lot of them did, Kagome took a left and never looked back. She would have to find her cousin and new found friends later, she didn't want to get pooped. What Kagome didn't expect was to run into a large fussy bear, Kagome and Lunamon ended up running into a large yellow bear. What surprised her were the odd blue bubble like hearts. They were both engulfed and Kagome didn't know anything after that.

It would be nearly an hour later that Kagome was brought back to consciousness only to find out that she had been a toy for a toy. The raven haired girl was starting to get sick of the gears, it wasn't right that they were doing this sort of thing to innocent digimon=. Kagome was certain that things would get better, it seemed that they did have something to do and it seemed to involve the gills.

To~oi, furusato omoidasu-I rememeber my faraway home- (If anyone has a better translation please let me know this was what I could get out of the sub.)

Itai-ouch


End file.
